DragonKey's Plot Bunny Farm
by Dragonkey258
Summary: This is just a random plot bunny farm where I have decided to leave behind all these ideas that come to me. They may or may not become full stories, or may even become adopted by other writers. You never know. Now: Code Geass; Luluko of the Rebellion
1. Nanoha Harry Potter 1

_A What if Situation:_

_Harry Potter/Nanoha crossover_

_During Harry's Fourth Year (TriWizard Tournament), Harry was more than meets the eye. Using ancient magicks that were long since forgotten, Harry will cast away the chains of binding and reveal the real "Power he knows not". Features a supportive Dumbledore for once, not one where he tries to seal this power away for "the greater good". _

_In this fic, I wanted to portray Dumbledore as someone who supports Harry discretely, not a manipulative mastermind that has become the norm. Other than that though, Harry essentially awakens to the magic style of Nanoha (though I haven't exactly decided as to whether it should be Belkan or MidChildan, though I am leaning towards the latter). Also, you will notice that the weapon speaks in two different languages. To save everyone the trouble, its German and Japanese. Yes, there is a reason for that. _

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Awakening<p>

"Welcome, Lady and Gentlemen," Ludo Bagman said, his hands rubbing against each other. "To the first task of the TriWizard Tournament! Your task here will to be recover the golden egg!"

"'Golden Egg'," Harry mimicked, clearly confused.

"Correct Mr. Potter," Crouch said, sounding as stiff as ever. "We have four dragons, one each. They were all given a golden egg to protect. You, as champions, must retrieve it. Understood?"

'_I'm so dead!'_ Harry thought. Sure, he may have fought against a basilisk, eluded a werewolf, and even beat back a possessed teacher, but to fight a _live dragon, in front of an audience_ was really pushing things!

'_You okay?'_ a female voice said in his head. '_You look really nervous._'

'_Have you ever thought that it could be due to the fact that he's gotta face an overgrown firebreathing lizard with a treasure fetish?' _another female voice said snidely. '_It couldn't be that, could it, Master?'_

'_Actually, it is that, Agito,'_ Harry thought, a small smile gracing his face.

'_Wait, DRAGONS!' _the first female voice yelled (telepathically). '_This tournament is supposed to be a safe contest, not a game of who can die faster!'_

_'Not really helping, Rein,' _Harry thought, shivering as he was the last to pull out the figure of the dragon he was to face. Wincing at the heat, he grabbed whatever was left in the bag, only to pale at the sight.

"A Hungarian Horntail?" Harry said, his voice barely above a squeak.

"Well, that was the last one," Crouch said, looking down at the boy. Poor lad; to face one of the most ferocious dragons (a mother at that too!) at such a young age; he'd be surprised if he was still alive five minutes in!

With that, the two Ministry officials, followed by the Headmasters of the three schools, left the four champions to contemplate a strategy.

"Calm down Potter," Krum said, his eyes narrowing at the sight of Harry nearly hyperventilating. "You knew what you were getting into when you signed up for this."

"But that's the bloody problem, I didn't enter this damned tournament!" Harry yelled. "Hell, I was looking for a quiet term this year!"

"Is there something wrong?" asked one Professor Dumbledore, who came in after hearing Harry yell.

"No, nothing wrong professor," Harry said, falling onto one of the nearby cots. "Just wondering what would be less painful; being burned to death or being stomped on."

Eyeing the poor fourth year, Dumbledore sighed. Despite his appearances, he felt sorry for the poor lad. True, he could've done something about him being in the tournament (like declaring a DRAW to restart the damn thing), but he was certain that Fudge or Crouch would've made a huge fuss. So with that aside, he just had to let Harry compete.

But that didn't mean he couldn't bend the rules every now and then to help him.

"Harry, if you would, a word please," the elderly professor said, beckoning the boy to him. They walked off, a good distance away from the tent, before he spoke, "So, are you ready for this?"

"Honestly? No," Harry said bluntly. "I'll either make a fool of myself or die in the process."

"You really must stop such negative thinking," Dumbledore said, frowning.

"Can you blame me?" Harry said. "I have to fight a friggin' Horntail, the most magic resistant of that batch of dragons, not to mention a mothering one!"

"Do you have any sort of plan?" Dumbledore asked, looking at his protégée.

"I had no idea what the First Task would even be, so of course not," Harry said, sitting on the ground that overlooked the lake.

"What of your familiars?" Dumbledore asked, catching the younger wizard off guard.

Composing himself, Harry responded, "What familiars? If you're talking about Hedwig, then I highly doubt she can do anything against a dragon other than spit up pellets."

"I may be old Harry, but I'm not senile," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling as he smiled. "I am talking about the two beings you have hiding in your jacket."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, feigning ignorance, although inwardly he was sweating bullets.

After a few tense moments, Dumbledore sighed. Pulling out a small necklace with a sword charm from his pocket, he put it around the boy's neck. "For good luck," he said, before walking off.

As soon as the old headmaster was off distance, Harry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Too small weights landed lightly on his shoulders, making him look up. On his left shoulder was a doll-sized woman, with fiery red hair tied in two pigtails. She wore a dark blue bikini top and matching short halter skirt. A leather belt lay uneven on her tiny waist, and on her arms were two dark blue gloves with red weights on her wrists. On his right was another small woman, but unlike the other, she had silver hair that reached her shoulders, a white sleeveless battle suit that left a cape trailing her waist.

"Agito, Rein," Harry said, looking around.

"Well, what I wanna know is how that old coot sensed us," Agito said, turning herself to look where the headmaster walked away. "I mean, we're using barriers and low AMFs for the god's sake!"

Rein said nothing, but was instead looking at the necklace that Dumbledore had given her master. Staring at the green emerald at the hilt, her eyes widened.

"Harry, this is a-!" she started.

"_And now its time for the youngest Champion of the tournament, Mister Harry Potter!" _the three heard Ludo Bagman cry out.

"Crap!" Harry said, taking off before hearing Rein's explanation.

Appearing moments later at the tent, he nearly tripped over his feet, thus stumbling onto the arena. A loud crash made him look up, right into the eyes of a very mad, very protective Hungarian Horntail. With a roar, it lashed its tail at the youngest champion, only for said champion to dive under a rock formation. Unfortunately for him, the force of the tail swipe created a small rockslide, preventing his escape to the other side.

"Rein, what were you saying earlier?" Harry said, keeping his back to wall, listening to the dragon's footsteps.

"This is an Intelligent Device!" the silver haired unison device said, pointing to his necklace that his headmaster had just given him. "I can't believe there was one here on this planet!"

"What?" Agito asked, taking a look at the necklace for herself. "Wow, she's right! Its kinda old though, but at least its been maintained."

"Really?" Harry asked, looking at the sword charm closer himself. He was captured by the green emerald, only to be snapped back to reality by a deafening roar. The dragon had found his little hiding spot, and was preparing to roast him alive!

"Agito, we've got no choice now!" Harry cried, extending his left hand. "Rein, stay behind us!"

"But Master-!" both tried to say at once.

"WE'VE GOT NO TIME TO ARGUE!" Harry yelled. "Its either unite or be roasted!"

As the blaze quickly made its way to the three, there was a flash of green light.

***Outside***

"HARRY!" Hermione cried, seeing his friend get burned alive in the deathtrap he had unwittingly set himself up in. The blast of fire was strong enough to break through the other rock barrier, but thanks to the magic barriers that were erected beforehand, the spectators were safe.

No one saw the charred form of Harry Potter anywhere, save for his smoldering wire frame glasses that had popped out from the blast. The crowd was silent as they waited in baited breath for the fourth champion to show up.

However, no one expected what happened next.

As the dragon stepped back, seemingly satisfied with its apparent destruction of the fourth champion, an orange bolt of light had appeared in front of its snout and collided with it. From there, the orange aura bounced several times of it, hitting different parts of its neck at the same time. Landing lightly after the last hit, it skidded on the rocky terrain, and when the smoke cleared, all the students gasped at the sight.

A young man, wearing what looked like an emerald visor that had a flame design on the lense over his eyes that also kept his unruly red hair back, had taken its place. On top of that he was wearing a bluish black overcoat over a dark green button down shirt, black slacks kept up by a belt that many pockets, and steel toe boots. On his back was a sheathed sword that extended all the way down to his ankles.

***Back to the Protagonist***

'_That was close,'_ Harry thought, glaring at the dragon. '_Thank god syncing up you and an ID doesn't take long._'

'_Amen to that, Master,_' Agito replied. '_Though I always wondered why it had to change someone's clothes.'_

'_The device creates barrier clothing for more protection,_' Rein explained. '_But more on that later; we've got to deal with this thing!'_

"Right," Harry said, gripping his new weapon on his new weapon in his gloved hands. Without as little as a grunt, he pulled the sword out, showing off its majestic glory for all to see. On both sides were two spherical indentations, each carrying two different colored jewels. On one side were a red and green, whereas the other bore a blue and yellow.

The dragon, a little confused but greatly upset that it didn't kill its target. Roaring, it lunged its long neck at the newly changed Harry, who held his sword in front of him, like a knight would, the red and green jewels facing forward.

"_Brennenden__Masse!" _the device said, the two forward facing jewels shining with the words forming on their surfaces. The top half opened up, revealing a six bullet chamber, only to close again as bullets were pumped into the sword. A dark red complex magic circle forming underneath him, he swung his blade in a vertical motion, smashing the side of it on the ground. The earth underneath where the blade fell cracked, it's small yet snake like fissures making its way to the fire breathing reptile. When he pulled the blade back up, all of the fissures exploded, spewing hot molten magma all over the arena. Thankfully, it immediately cooled down before it did any lasting damage to the arena.

As the dragon roared in pain, Harry leapt forward, sheathing his blade as he jumped forward. Unwilling to put up with the insult, the Horntail spat out another gout of fire. It looked like it connected, but…

"_Schutzart__Sperre!"_ the sword had called out, creating a spherical barrier that blocked out the flames. However, while he was being protected, the mothering dragon had made its way back to its nest, and eyed him dangerously, roaring at him.

'_Aw great,'_ Harry thought, dispelling the barrier. '_How the hell do I get the egg now? Not to mention, they're all gold!'_

'_I really want to meet the guy who organized this event_,' Agito thought back. '_because they apparently weren't thinking straight when they organized this event.'_

"_I may be of assistance to you sir,_" spoke his blade in a deep masculine voice

"How so?" Harry asked, dodging gout of fire by diving to the side.

"_I can increase your speed at the cost of some defense," _the sword replied.

"Do it then," Harry said.

"_Yes sir!_" the sword replied, its blue and yellow jewels shining. Drawing the blade, Harry watched in amazement as the sword shrank and split into smaller swords, one containing the blue gem and the other containing the yellow. "_Washi-sho!" _The jacket and boots dissolved, only to be replaced by a pale blue hakama and woven waraji.

"_Onkyō undō!_" the two blades said, now in a more effeminate voice as compared to the masculine voice earlier. A pale yellow magic circle appeared under him, tendrils of magic going over his feet. As the dragon swiped at him, Harry took off at great speed, ducking under his the gouts of fire and swipes from its claws.

Just as he reached the nest, Harry was nearly struck by the tail of the beast, had he not ducked backward and slid on his knees, tapping the golden egg out of the nest with his right sword.

Jumping on the dragon's back, he ran across its spinal cord before jumping off its head. Twisting himself to face the dragon, he threw both his blades at once. Holding his arms in front of him in an 'x'-shape, a magic circle appeared underneath him, holding him in place.

_"Kakushi burēdo; kuritikarusutoraiku!" _the two blades said, the hilts opening and closing rapidly as it loaded bullets into the swords. Flying back, blades first, the two struck at the dragons horns, completely snapping them. With one final roar of pain, the dragon collapsed, but not quite yet unconscious. Almost instinctively, Harry raised his right hand sword, the yellow jewel blade.

"_Ketsugō no kaze!"_ the yellow sword said, yellow chains shooting forth from the air above the huge fire breathing lizard. With a small movement, the chains carried the dragon a small distance away from the nest.

Grabbing his intended egg, he sheathed both swords, which reverted back to its giant original form, Harry walked up the dragon. Despite the cries from the crowd, Harry patted its snout and said, "Sorry about the rough treatment. I'll make sure the crazies organizing this thing treat you right."

The dragon eyed him, almost dangerously, before closing its eyes.

"…AND HE'S DONE IT!" the voice of Ludo Bagman said, the tone full of amazement and wonder. "I DON'T KNOW HOW, BUT OUR YOUNGEST CHAMPION HAS MANAGED TO SECURE HIS GOLDEN EGG THE QUICKEST OUT OF ALL OUR CHAMPIONS!"

* * *

><p><em>So what do you all think? Leave behind a review and tell me:<em>

_A) What you liked/disliked_

_B) What suggestions you may have_

_C) ...is this even a good idea?_


	2. Nanoha Harry Potter 2

_Wow. I honestly was not expecting so much out of one plot bunny. _

_Well, the general consensus was that Agito and Rein plus a Intelligent Device was a bit too much, borderlining making Harry overpowered. However, to that (in regards to the Intelligent Device), I just want to say that basically, its a power-up that you have to learn to use. He has no knowledge of how to use a sword, let alone the magic that comes with it. He has to go out of his way to learn all of it. With Agito and Rein, I know that Unison devices give their partners power, but here I had plans to dumb it down. For example, even though Unison-ed, Agito and Harry did not perform any advanced fire magic because Harry lacks the magical strength and stamina (despite the boost provided by Agito). Rein herself is not exactly the same Rein we know from either A's or Strikers. The personality will be somewhat similar, but again, like Agito, the power boost will be nowhere near as powerful. _

_So to **runewizarddd, HolyKnight5, & Soulweb Knight** , I thank you for your ideas and suggestions, and most importantly, your feedback. Not to alienate the rest of you out there, but these three have given me quite a bit to think about. _

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<p>

As he walked away from the arena and into the competitors tent, the blade flashed with a white light before turning back into a necklace, changing his clothes back into the ones he was wearing before. Seconds later, Agito popped out of Harry's chest, changing his hair color and his overall appearance back to what everyone knew as Harry Potter.

"That was fun, don't you think?" Harry asked, his voice oozing with sarcasm.

"Agreed Master," Agito said, flying to his shoulder.

"I still don't understand why mothering dragons though," Rein said, floating to his other shoulder. "They're incredibly ferocious, especially when you try to take an egg from them."

"The moron probably thought it up for kicks," Agito said, her looking disgusted.

As his two small friends got into the finer parts of arguing (i.e. yelling at each other), Harry mused to how he met the two…

-*Flashback*-

"_Diagonally!" _Harry yelled, throwing the handful of Floo powder down in the Weasley fireplace. As green smoke and fumes engulfed him, Harry could barely breathe. Thankfully, it was less than a minute before he was flung out onto a hard wooden floor, nearly breaking his nose in the process.

"Who's there!" a gruff voice called out, followed by the stomping of footsteps. Years of experience with the Dursley's made Harry run and hide behind a display, holding his breath as he did so. After a few tense seconds, the footsteps made their way to him, slow and cautious. Then, just as the old store owner was about to turn the corner, the door chimed.

"Ah, Lord Malfoy," the same gruff voice said, making the footsteps turning around and waking away. As it did, Harry felt a cold sensation on his head very similar to how it would feel if someone cracked an egg over his head and let the fluid drip all over him. "How can I be of service today?"

"Well for one, clean up this pigsty," an oily cultured voice said, dripping with disdain. "Second of all, I would like to buy _that_ item."

"Look, I told you before, Lord Malfoy," the original voice said. "It won't do you no good for you to buy it. She won't work for you, no matter what."

"Are you saying that I am unfit?" the voice of Lord Malfoy said, his voice like a deadly viper, waiting to strike.

"I didn't say that," the original voice said, sounding not at all apologetic. "She just won't accept you, that's all. She's like a wand, y'see. She chooses her Master."

After a few anxious minutes, Lord Malfoy walked out, his cloak billowing as he walked away, slamming the door.

Several minutes later, the cold sensation withdrew from Harry as he heard the shopkeeper say, "Well, that just goes to show that some Purebloods just can't look beneath the underneath, eh, Harry Potter? And come out from behind there, you could kill yourself."

The young boy quickly did as he was told, appearing in front of the shopkeeper. He was a middle aged man, his clothes resembling filthy rags. "The names Burkes," the man said. "This is a pretty dangerous place for a young lad like you, you know?"

"I'm sorry for intruding!" Harry said quickly, bowing his head. "I'll make sure it doesn't happen again!"

Burkes just stared at the young lad before him, his brow creasing. "Well, what're you doing here anyways? Floo mess up or something?"

"I meant to go to Diagon Alley," Harry said, looking chastised. "Where am I?"

"This here is Knockturn Alley," Burkes replied, turning his back to young wizard. "Go up the street and you'll find yourself in Diagon."

"Thank you!" Harry said, turning to the door. Just as he was about to leave, he heard a rumbling from behind him. Turning around, he saw the glass display holding what looked like an dead fairy in chains shaking. Suddenly, the case exploded as light surrounded the 'fairy's' corpse, turning its ashen skin into a healthy peach color, restoring its black hair to a fiery red, and even forming clothes around its skin. As she slowly opened her eyes, it fell upon Harry, and they immediately shot open.

"Master!" she cried out, struggling against the chains.

This had taken Burkes by surprise. He had thought that it was just another dead pixie, waiting to be reanimated by another's magic. According to his source, it was one of those odd things that were servant creatures, or something to that. To see it suddenly return to life and calling to the lad had truly caught him off guard.

"Well?" he asked the boy who had also been taken off guard. "Are you going to take her?"

-*End Flashback*-

And that was how he had met Agito in the summer before his second year, in a small store called Borgin and Burkes. Apparently, she mistook him for someone else, an old knight that she had been bonded with. However, when asked, she couldn't even recall the name, yet small tears started to form in her eyes. She couldn't even explain why they formed; they just _did_.

Meeting Rein, however, had been less glorious than that…

-*Flashback*-

"Why are we even here?" Ronald Weasley asked, sounding very annoyed. It was a warm Saturday afternoon, and he, Harry and Hermione were in the library.

"We do have a paper for Professor Snape due Monday Ron," Hermione reminded him, not looking up from her book.

"Bloody git probably did it on purpose," Ron said, in a right foul mood as he looked out the window, watching first years lounge around in the courtyard. "Why don't we just go to the Hogsmeade and do it there?"

"Because all our research material is here," Hermione replied. "And this essay is due Monday."

"Why don't we just do this tomorrow?" Ron whined. "It's a perfect day out and we're stuck in here doing a stupid essay!"

'_Master, why is the red head so annoying?'_ Agito asked him telepathically. She was overhead, lounging on the bookshelves above them and way out of sight. They had discovered that they had a telepathic link that year, during the Quidditch match where he nearly died. He heard her voice crying out to him, and that was what saved him from crashing into the ground headfirst.

'_That's how he is,'_ Harry thought back, pouring into the book and taking down some notes.

"Ron, you cannot always do your work at the last minute!" Hermione said, now glaring at the red head. "Its completely irresponsible!"

"But it's a nice day out!" Ron said, as if that was the end of the argument. "C'mon, let's just go!"

"I can't," Harry said. "Remember, I don't have the map anymore, and I really didn't memorize all the routes yet."

'_Liar,'_ Agito said.

"And its good that Professor Lupin took that map," Hermione said, throwing her two cents in. "After all, can you imagine the trouble you would've gotten into if you were caught?"

"Way to ruin the mood book worm," Ron grumbled.

"What did you just call me?" Hermione asked in a deathly silent tone. It was if the room had suddenly gone cold, and every fiber in Harry's body was yelling, "_WARNING! WARNING! MT. GRANGER IS ABOUT TO ERUPT! FLEE! SHOW YOUR COURAGE BY FLEEING!"_ (or something to that effect).

Slowly inching away from the would be eruption, he moved to the opposite side of the library. Just as he was about there, he heard his female friend's shriek about, which was actually loud enough to cause a shockwave effect. The effect knocked off a book from one of the high shelves that normal students couldn't really reach (you'd need special clearance from Prof. Dumbledore to get at those books for some reason. Something about dangerous magic or somewhat.)

Said book was a dark blue color with a golden cross, and it was falling at a rather fast rate. His Seeker skills had failed him that time, for as Harry looked up, wondering what that whistling sound was, his forehead was rudely crashed into by the book, bouncing off as it did so. It still hurt, mind you, but Harry had felt worse.

What made it even stranger was the fact that book started to glow as it hit the floor. As Agito came by her master, it suddenly opened its pages, and after flipping to about halfway into the book, a being very similar to Agito popped out.

"You-!" Agito started, almost in shock.

-*End Flashback*-

And that was how he met Rein, her full name being Reinforce Zwei. Agito seemed to have recalled her from somewhere, but even then, she couldn't remember anything. However, what the two did remember was that for some reason, they annoyed each other so much that they could barely stand to be in each other's presence. Harry eventually developed a telepathic link with her as well, just as he did with Agito.

Well, that was enough reminiscing. It was time to see how he did.


	3. Unique Powers Challenge

_And now for something a little different. This is Akun50's Unique Powers Challenge. The whole gimmick was to completely remake Team 7 into what you want them to be. The only catch is that the powers have to be from some pre-existing anime/game and Kakashi has no knowledge of them. Other than that, its pretty straightforward. _

_So would anyone like to take a guess at what the powers are from?_

* * *

><p>Team 7: Remade<p>

Kakashi didn't know what to think as he observed his new students. They had all arrived early (like any other diligent student), but were radically different from what he remembered from the day before. Had he really met these three the day before?

Lets start with Naruto. The boy had ditched his 'kill me' orange eyesore jumpsuit and had in turn changed to a red kimono and white kataginu that split along the shoulder. He wore crimson leggings that covered up to his shins, and wore a dark red obi to finish off the look. It didn't help that his hair, before bleach blonde, had now extended to his shoulders and made him look rather effeminate (the visible chest bindings didn't help in that regard) The boy(?) was sitting by the tree, with an open scroll in front of him and a paint brush in hand, and he(?) appeared to be practicing calligraphy. Sure calligraphy is important for seal work, but he just didn't seem to be the type. And just what was the deal with those red markings on his face? Last he checked, the Kyuubi left behind black whiskers, not red ones.

Next to him was the broody avenger, Sasuke. He too had apparently decided to change. His blue and white outfit had been changed to something consisting primarily of belts. Yes, _belts_. His leggings, and top, and even his arms were covered in the things, save for his midriff and his head. However, like Naruto, he too had strange red markings all over his face, but also on his stomach and not to mention the white hair. He was just resting back against the tree, his face relaxed.

The last of the trio, Sakura, had seemed to go along with the whole white hair motif that the other two had gone with. However, her change in clothing had to be the most radical. Instead of that pink dress, she was now clad in what looked like a school uniform. Yeah, a freakin' high school uniform. Had it not been for her chest, Kakashi would have sworn that it was a guy resting _his_ head on Sasuke's shoulders. There was no real discernable weaponry on her, unless you count the three rings on her right hand.

The scene, with just the right angle, appeared so peaceful that it would be a sin to just disturb them. The way the rays of light hit their faces and even the soft wind blowing through the grass didn't help matters. The soft scratching of Naruto's paint brush, followed by the occasional bird chirp, made Kakashi feel that he had just seen nirvana (or at least a part of it).

Unfortunately, he had a test to start.

Walking up to them, he thought of an interesting way of waking them. Smirking at his own ingenuity, he tossed a bunch of blunted kunai at them, thinking that would do the trick.

How wrong he was.

Instead of getting Naruto yelling his lungs off to get the other two to move, he eyed the kunai coming at them. With not so much as a blink, the blunted blades were knocked off course by an unseen force.

'_How?'_ Kakashi thought, amazed and confused at the same time. "Well, it seems that one of you is awake."

"We're all awake," Sasuke grunted, looking at the jonin. "We were just resting our eyes."

"Sure," Kakashi said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. With a small sigh, he pulled out two lunch boxes and a clock. "This test is simple," he explained, putting the items near a wooden post and pulling out two small golden. "Just get one of these bells and you pass."

"That's it?" Sakura asked, pushing her white hair back, showing off a really weird eye. (Some sort of bloodline limit?)

"Of course, you have to come at me with the intent to kill," Kakashi explained, eyeing the three of them warily. "Otherwise, you have no chance of getting me."

Here he expected Naruto or Sakura to make some witty comment, but there was none. Instead, the minute he said, "GO!" they all vanished.

Except one.

Sasuke Uchiha had just stood up and cricked his neck, stretching his arms. "Well?" he said, putting his hands behind his waist. "Lets do this!" With that battle cry, there was a flash of white light and two small daggers were in his hands. Well, to say that they were daggers was really pushing it; they were just curved gold sharpened sticks with small blades.

Without waiting to hear his teacher's response, he rushed forward, his blades at his sides. Without as much as a sigh, Kakashi lazily raised up one arm to catch Sasuke's wrist as it came down. Unperturbed, Sasuke swung with his other arm, only to be blocked with a kunai.

Gritting his teeth, he pulled back, putting back his blades wherever he got them. With a roar, he put his hands behind his back, and drew a giant broadsword.

This got Kakashi's attention. Just how had he done it? The Uchiha bloodline was primarily that of a way to see through jutsu, not make weapons out of thin air!

With a roar, Sasuke rushed forward, blade overhead.

Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief as he landed in another side, away from the white haired Uchiha. The kid was a berserker, going for death blows with almost every strike. Sure, he had said to come with intent to kill, but that was going overboard!

-THIS IS A LINE SKIP-

"Now to find Sakura," he said to himself, hands going to his book pouch.

Just as he was about to whip out his book, his danger senses screamed at him to get out of the way. Doing so at the last minute, he dodged a torrent of water (more like a raging river) that came at him. Flipping onto a tree, he found himself staring at his female student's emotionless face.

Without even saying anything, she threw her right arm out, and some strange circle appeared beneath her feet. From that circle, water burst forth and shot out at him again. Just as the water splashed his feet, the water turned to ice, trapping him there.

"Now give me the bell," Sakura said, her voice oddly throaty. "Or you will die here."

"How about," Kakashi said, eye smiling. "no?"

"You're choice," she said, gesturing at him again. The circle appeared again, and the ice all around him turned into a dragon.

"Crap," he said, summing up the situation.

-THIS IS A LINE SKIP-

Well, running from Sakura had been fun and all, but he had three students to test. Sasuke and Sakura were…unique in their own way, but how would Naruto fair?

His musings were rudely interrupted by a sudden tree appearing in front of him, which he ran into. As he fell to the ground, he heard the rustling of leaves as more trees suddenly sprouted, creating a dense woodland all around him (not that Konoha wasn't forest heavy already). A snapping twig got him up on his feet immediately, and he found himself face to face against the former blonde.

Kakashi stared at the boy.

Naruto stared back.

"…"

"…"

"…aren't you going to try and attack?" Kakashi asked.

Instead of answering, Naruto flung his/her arm forward, as beads came out from the sleeve like a whip. Kakashi easily dodged the first strike, but was caught off guard by the encoming…yo-yo?

Said 'yo-yo' was actually ended up to be a heavy glass mirror, attached to his/her other arm. When the hell did that get pulled out? Shaking his head to clear the stars that were swirling around his head, he nearly yelped out when he was nearly sliced in two by an ornate blue glaive.

Just where the hell did these weapons come from!

-THIS IS A LINE SKIP-

"So what of the teams?" asked old Sarutobi, the revered Third Hokage. Instead of wait for Kakashi, who would be no doubt more than three hours late, they just decided to get started. After all, Kakashi would most likely fail them, as usual.

"New Genin Team 8 Passes," Kurenai Yuhi, the Genjustsu mistress of Konoha, said.

"New Genin Team 10 Passes," Asuma Sarutobi, the son of the Third, said.

"The other teams failed?" Sarutobi asked, not sounding at all surprised. Heck, most of the girls were just fangirls anyway. The faster they were thrown out the better.

"New Genin Team 7," Kakashi said, looking as if he just came out of the hospital with several cuts and bruises. "passes…ONLY IF THEY GET ANOTHER JONIN-SENSEI!"


	4. Yuuno Scrya: Kämpfer Set Up!

_Well...its that time again. That time where you just write something that seems like a good idea, but after reading it, start wondering, "Just what the hell was I smoking!"_

_Yeah, a Nanoha and Kampfer crossover...starring everyone's favorite ferret boy no less!_

_Honestly, I never really knew much about the Kampfer series. It was something I heard about in passing thanks to Shadow Crystal Mage, and on a cold rainy day I watched it in its entirety in one sitting. Needless to say, well...its...interesting to say in the least. _

_Well, enjoy my latest plot bunny (pending title): Yuuno Scrya, Kampfer Set up!_

* * *

><p>Yuuno Scrya: Kampfer Set Up!<p>

*Huff Huff!*

A young woman ran down the dark alley ways of Japan , refusing to look back.

"Goddammit, get back here!" another woman yelled, followed by a blast of ice shards. The ice shards nearly hit the running girl's neck, causing her to stumble into the light of street lamp.

Falling to her feet, she struggled as she felt a sudden burst of pain in her feet.

"Its over for you," the second girl growled as a swirl of ice. She raised her hand, ready to the ice forming into a spear. "Nighty night, bitch."

The spear thrust through the girl's chest, blood spraying everywhere.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Yuuno Scrya yelled, sitting up, accidentally banging his head on the loft above his desk. Taking deep breaths, he winced as he rubbed the sore spot on the back of his head. Papers were scattered all over the floor, the results of his research over a certain subject. His left hand going to his chest, he shuddered as he felt a phantom pain coursed through his own chest.

_'What was that?'_ he thought, picking up the scattered papers all over the floor. As he picked up another bunch of papers, he noticed a dark blue bracelet around his wrist. Curious, he raised up to the light on the lamp on his desk to take a closer look.

It was a just like any normal bracelet he'd ever seen, save for the fact that it was slightly bigger and had a crown like shape pointed towards his arms. Spinning it around his arms, he found no real discernable markings, whether they be MidChildan, Belkan, or even something from Nanoha's planet.

But where did it come from? He couldn't recall ever putting it on.

With a sigh, he grumbled as he climbed onto his bed, slipping off his glasses as he did so.

He didn't notice the small plushy sitting on his desk, a small ermine with both its eyes gouged and its intestines hanging out, smirk as it laughed with silent mirth.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"What happened to you?" Chrono Harlaown asked, looking over the young librarian of the Infinity Library with concern as he handed him a cup of coffee. Said librarian was looking rather haggard, his long hair messy and unkempt, his glasses askew and even his uniform a little out of place.

"I had a rough night," Yuuno grumbled, taking a draft of the bitter coffee Chrono offered.

"I heard," the young Captain said, taking a sip of his own. "Did it have to with you screaming your head off last night?"

"That-!" Yuuno said, coughing as the coffee went down the wrong pipe. "Where did you hear that!"

"The whole floor heard it, ferret boy," Chrono said, smirking at the nickname. "You were pretty loud, you know?"

Flushing slightly, Yuuno hid his face behind his cup and downed the rest of it in a single gulp.

"Look, don't be too upset," Chrono said. "Besides, something came up."

That got Yuuno's attention. "What do you mean?"

"There was a violent struggle a few blocks from the compound," Chrono explained, his voice losing his friendly edge and becoming all business. "According to the few witnesses we have, there were two girls fighting over something. One of the two was said to be stabbed through the the other through some sort of ice magic, but we can't find a body anywhere."

"So what does that have to do with me?" Yuuno asked, confused.

"The first response team can't seem to find anything," Chrono replied, taking a sip of his drink. "No residual magic, no traces of blood from the area, not even the faintest trace of there even being a struggle in the first place! So basically, other than the few credible witness accounts, we've got nothing. I want you to go for a second opinion."

"Why me?" asked the librarian, pushing his glasses up.

"Oh no reason," Chrono shrugged. "I just figured you needed to get out more."

Frowning, Yuuno tossed out his can and said, "I'll pass then. Get someone from the other squads or something."

"Well, I heard that Nanoha and Fate were going to be there," Chrono said casually, making the other boy stop in his tracks. Taking a swig before throwing the can, Chrono continued, "I figured you'd like to meet them again, but if you're busy with the Infinity Library, then its fine I suppose."

Within less than a minute, Yuuno had already left to grab his pack.

"He's so easy," Chrono said, smiling as he watched his friend run off.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

His pack slung around his arm, Yuuno ran to the coordinates that the Captain had given him. Honestly, he couldn't tell you why he was so eager; he was squeamish around blood, his tracking skills were average at best, and his analysis sometimes took a little too long.

So why was he running so fast?

Oh, right. _Her._

Beating back the blush that made its way on his face, he continued his trek, though this time at a more sedate pace. Whenever he thought of her, it hurt him a little inside. The two of them had dated for a quite a while a few months back, but eventually it had come to the point where they couldn't progress any further. Eventually, they broke up, but in a way that they still remained close friends.

It hurt him that he had to leave her.

Eventually, he came to the point where they were supposed to meet, ready to face the so called "scene of the crime". What he came across was something he didn't quite comprehend.

He found the object of his affections, dressed in casual wear. Nanoha Takamachi, Fate T. Harlaown, and Hayate Yagami were just chatting amiably, dressed in small regular civilian clothing, leaving him the only one in uniform.

"Yuuno-kun!" Nanoha said, waving to him. As the shape shifter made his way to the three, she asked, "So why're you in uniform? Didn't Chrono tell you about the day off?"

"Day off?" Yuuno asked, his voice wavering.

"Well, yeah," Hayate said, now looking a little confused. "Chrono gave us all the day off. Didn't you get the memo?"

Clenching his around his bag's strap, he forced a smile and forced himself to speak up, "Oh, _that_ memo. I, uh, never got that one particularly since I've been so busy at the Infinity Library and all."

"Oh, so you're not joining us then?" Fate said, sounding slightly disappointed.

"Unfortunately," Yuuno said, imagining himself beating the crap out the young Captain as soon as he got back. "Well, at least I can walk you guys to where you were headed, right?"

"I suppose," Nanoha said, sounding disappointed. "Though I really wanted you to join us today, Yuuno-kun."

Blushing a bit, he turned away, unable to face her eyes as his imagination ran wild with images of the three in bathing suits. Sighing, he made one more pledge to kill Chrono when he got back to headquarters, before saying, "So what were you three going to do today?"

"We actually had to spend the weekend at the new beach resort that just opened," Hayate explained. "The Wolkenritter and Arf had other plans for the weekend though, so they couldn't come with us this time."

"I see," Yuuno said, silently grinding his teeth. Oh yes, Chrono would die a slow, painful death in the most gruesome way.

"So where were you headed?" Fate asked.

"Oh just Administrative work," the male blonde said. Just as he was about to continue, a small sharp shard of ice flew past his face and embedded itself into the wall, making him yelp in surprise.

"What's the matter Yuuno-kun?" Nanoha asked.

Another ice shard shot past his face, this time close enough to cut into his cheek and draw blood. Before he let the other girls even take a look at the wound, he ran off, dropping his bag as he did so.

"Yuuno-kun! Wait!" Nanoha yelled in concern, watching him run off.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

After running a fair distance, Yuuno stopped in and raised his right arm, calling up his magic to create a barrier. Instead of a barrier, the blue bracelet on his arm started to vibrate before letting off a bright burst of light. The ribbon around his hair broke off, letting his hair fly all over the place. Blue fire surrounded his thin frame, burning off his clothes and readjusting body mass all over his body. His whole anatomy and physiology changed from male to female in a matter of seconds. Her clothes reformed over her new shapely form, which was essentially the battle costume from years ago, except for a few distinct changes. Instead of a dark green and cream tunic, it came out as a sapphire blue and light tan tunic with a golden phoenix design that exposed her stomach. The shorts were changed into a knee length skirt with slits down the side and held up with a belt that had a holster on her right and a satchel of what appeared to be bullets on her left. Her arms were covered with elbow length leather fingerless gloves and her feet were covered with steel toe boots. Finally, her back was covered with a dark blue cape with the same golden phoenix design.

Just as another wave of ice was about to hit her, the newly changed Yuuno instinctively pulled out an ornate looking gun from its holster, squeezing off a few shots that destroyed the incoming ice shards. The gun itself was rather blocky in design; the color scheme ranged from light blue to black, and had strange thin protrusions on both of its sides. A silver moon was at the base of the gun barrel, and right underneath the neck of the gun was a small silver attachment that resembled a scope.

"So, you're a Gewehr type, huh?" a familiar voice asked. Looking up, Yuuno found a girl about her age, but with a much slimmer figure compared to her busty one. She was a head shorter than Yuuno, and had blonde hair with teal high lights going through her waist length hair. She wore a black short skirt, dark knee high stockings and boots, as well as a tan vest over a white blouse, with white fingerless gloves over her hands.

"Interesting," the she continued, raising her both her hands, which were now covered with ice shards. "Let's see what's stronger; your gun or my ice!" With that said, she threw both her arms forward, small shards of ice firing from her arms. Yuuno attempted to fire back to destroy some, but ran out of ammo half way through and jumped off back, doing a backflip to avoid the rest of the ice she couldn't destroy. Grunting, Yuuno skidded back on the hard pavement before jumping back even further, lightly touching the wall behind her before doing another flip on it to reach a higher point.

"You're not half-bad, compared to this morning," the new comer continued, raising her right hand as ice swirled around it, a blue bracelet glinting in the light. "What's your name?"

'_So that wasn't a dream!'_Yuuno thought to himself (well, now herself) as her unarmed hand went to the point where the ice had pierced her chest. Beating back the blush that was growing on her cheeks, she answered, "Yuuno Scrya of the Time and Space Administration Bureau."

"Pleasure to meet ya, Yuuno Scrya of the whatever bureau," the other girl said, giving a small half wave before her whole arm was covered in a solid block of ice. "You can tell the judge of hell that Suzuka Tsukimura sent ya to him!"

"Yuuno-kun! Where'd you go?" called the frantic voice of Nanoha, footsteps following her cry. Seconds later, she ran onto the scene between the two combatants, only to stop in shock at the sight.

"Tch," Suzuka grumbled, raising her fist at Nanoha. "No hard feelings but I can't allow any witnesses!" She threw her fist forward, releasing a spear of ice from her fist.

"NANOHA!" Yuuno cried, jumping down and landing in front of her. The gun in her hand let off a small chime, and she quickly raised it up, squeezing off a shot.

The bullet gathered so much magic that it completely obliterated the other attack in an instant, knocking down the one who cast it. Nanoha stood in silent shock at the destruction, just as Yuuno stared at the gun, also surprised at the shot she pulled off.

"DAMMIT JUST DIE!" Suzuka yelled through the smoke as a torrent of ice shards shot forward. The ferret boy changed girl grabbed the White Devil of the TSAB and jumped up, narrowly dodging the storm. Unfortunately, one shard cut into her left leg, making her stumble as she landed back down.

Before the two could even react, they felt a sharp tip from an ice spear on their necks. "Checkmate," Suzuka said, smirking at their shocked expressions.

But before she could deliver the killing blow, she heard more voices call out, "Nanoha! Yuuno! Where'd you two run off to?"

"More distractions!" the dual colored haired color hissed in annoyance. Taking advantage of her lack of attention, Yuuno pivoted on her undamaged leg and delivered a fierce blow with the back of her gun to her enemy's midsection, sending the ice wielder skidding back. Putting an arm around Nanoha (partly for support), she pointed her gun at the other girl, ready to pull the trigger if she tried anything else.

Catching her breath, Suzuka was about to release another storm of ice, only stopping herself when her eyes fell on the blue bracelet around Yuuno's arm. Looking rather annoyed, she snuffed out the ice, started to walk away, and said, "Well this just got dull. I'm outta here."

"Wait!" Yuuno said, still holding her gun forward, trying to aim it straight.

"See ya," the other blue bracelet wearer said with a half-hearted wave, before jumping quite a distance away. After a few tense seconds, Yuuno sighed as he put his own weapon down, holstering it.

"Um, are you alright?" asked the voice of one concerned Nanoha. Realizing that her arm was still around the wielder of her first device, Yuuno let go and tried to take off running, but didn't get really far with her leg still injured from the ice.

"Hey wait! We need to get that looked at!" Nanoha said, catching the other girl's hand, seeing as she was trying to run away.

"Ah, I don't really! I'll be fine!" Yuuno said, struggling to break free from the brown haired girl's grip.

"Hey Fate, I think I heard Nanoha-chan's from over there!" the two heard Hayate say.

"C'mon, it'll be alright," Nanoha said, trying to calm the other girl down. "We won't report it or anything; let's just get your leg healed, okay?"

Unable to even look into Nanoha's face, Yuuno pulled her arm away and said nothing as she jumped up and flew off.

'_Why did she seem so familiar?'_ Nanoha thought, sadly watching the girl who just saved her fly away into the distance.

* * *

><p><em>So yeah...what did you guys think? And just in case anyone asks, this takes AFTER A's but BEFORE StrikerS. <em>

_As usual, please tell me (in a review, because those make me very happy):_

_1) What You Liked/Didn't Like about the story?_

_2) ...is this even a good idea?_

_So Until then everyone!_


	5. Harry Potter & Persona Crossover

Persona/Harry Potter

_Okay, so recently, I have been playing a LOT of Persona 3 FES and Persona 4. Without a doubt, these two are perhaps my favorite RPGs, if not for their complexity and story. Yeah, the game can be hard (it is a Shin Megami Tensei game after all), but it can also feel rather rewarding. So yeah, I like the series and nothing in my mind will change that. Admittedly, I could have made this another Nanoha crossover, but I just want to prove a point that I can write things that aren't Nanoha related or have a crossover with it...despite the fact that I have another Nanoha crossover in the works. So...yeah..._

_Anyways, I must also sadly admit that my computer was wiped recently by my dumbass of a cousin, so I have to rewrite most of what I had for "Magic Long Since Forgotten" from scratch. It won't be as good as I had originally planned out, so it may take a while for me to crank something out. That, and college life has started once more. YAY. _

_So yeah, enjoy this fusion of Harry Potter and Persona! (I have no title for this really...)_

* * *

><p><em>Set during the middle of book seven, the golden trio is shattered. Restless at the lack of success, Ron and Hermione abandon their friend for easier living. Left alone to search for the remained Horcruxes, Harry has no choice to persevere. <em>

_…fortunately, no one ever said Harry had to be alone…_

Harry pulled up his jacket as he trudged along a dark road on a cold, rainy night. Shivering as the cold rain pounded on his skinny form, he forced himself forward, desperate to find shelter for the night.

He lost everything.

His supplies were completely ruined, having been destroyed in an attack. He barely made it alive, as the snatchers had burned the tent with him in it, hoping to smoke him out. Taking advantage of the smoke, he had managed to stun a few of them before running further into the forest. And now here he was, cold, wet and hungry.

The question is…how did he get here?

-*&*FLASHBACK*&*-

_It was raining again, the third time that week. Harry, Ron and Hermione had managed to escape another group of snatchers, but just barely. They were already journeying for four months, but had nothing to show for it. Morale was at an all-time low, and it was showing ._

_Ron glared at the Boy-Who-Lived, now turned Most Undesirable by a corrupted, biased government, who was supposedly leading them on this wild goose chase. Harry glared right back, his emerald green eyes matching the red heads sapphire blue. Hermione was on the side, tears on her face. _

_"Stop it, both of you!" she sobbed, trying to get their attention. Unfortunately, the two were too wrapped up in their own world, continuously glaring at each other. _

_"You know what, bugger this," Ron hissed, turning his back. "This is nothing but a waste of time, and we all know this! There's nothing for us to find, and there probably never was! So I quit this damn 'quest', as never was in the first place!"_

_"Fine, leave then!" Harry snapped back, his eyes blazing. "Go back to your darling Mum, pretend to have Dragonspurks or whatever the hell its called, and go back to your easy life!"_

_"Leave my mum outta this!" Ron yelled. "Its because of you my whole family's in danger!"_

_"At least you have a family!" Harry yelled back. "My family is dead!"_

_Ron said nothing, but just pulled out the Deluminator that Dumbledore had left to him and threw it the last Potter, who caught it before it his him in the face. Turning to Hermione, he asked, "So what are you going to do?"_

_"Huh?" Hermione said, looking distraut and confused. "What do you mean?"_

_"Are you gonna stay here with him or are you coming with me?" Ron asked. _

_"I..." Hermione trembled, her gaze dropping as she fidgeted with her hands. Harry said nothing, but stared at her. His eyes met hers, and his gaze was asking her not to leave him, practically begging her. His eyes widened with relief when she took a deep breath and answered - _

_"I'm sorry, Harry."_

_Everything that Harry knew had just shattered like fragile glass. He stared at her, a fresh wave of tears flowing down her face as she robotically made her way to where Ron stood, but still at arm's length away. She kept her eyes away from his, perhaps to mask her shame. _

_"Hermione," Harry's voice was thick with pain and desperation. "Why?"_

_Ron walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, only to have her slap his arm away. She shied away from both of them, slowly inching to the opening of the tent. _

_"Well..." she started, her voice strained as if to keep her tears back. "Its just that we've been at this for over a quarter of a year and we don't even have a clue as to where a Horcrux may even be. Maybe it would be better if we just stopped to do more research and find some answers before continuing."_

_Her piece said, she looked at Harry, hoping that he would see reason. Instead, what she got was something else._

_"I understand now," Harry said, his voice dead and devoid of emotion. His eyes lost their fire and became ice cold, which sent chills down the both Hermione's and Ron's spines. _

_"What do you understand?" Hermione asked weakly. _

_Taking a seat on the table and keeping his back to them, he rested his chin against his right hand knuckle and said, "That I should have never have brought you two in the first place."_

_"What?" Hermione asked, her voice in shock. _

_"I guess I would've been happier if I didn't bring you along," Harry continued, his voice unnaturally calm. "I suppose I could've gone on believing that you two would stand by me, regardless of any hardship…Heh, I suppose I should've just stayed in that happy illusion…"_

_"Harry!" Hermione cried, running to him, only to bounce off a Shield Charm. Just as Ron was about to cast a curse, he was hit with a Trip Jinx, making him fall flat on his face. The two looked up to see that Harry hadn't even turned to face them, but rather had his wand pointed at them from underneath his right arm. _

_"Get out, both of you." He said, his voice now cold. "Ron, you go on back to the Burrow where dear old mum can keep you warm and well fed while the Death Eaters go out to the world and kill. Hermione, you can go scurry off to Australia or whatever and rejoin your dear family." As he finished, Ron pushed himself off the ground and tried to rush at him with his fists, this time only to be banished out the tent flaps. Hermione just stood there, crying once more. _

_"Harry," she started to say, crying once more. "Please."_

_Harry said nothing, but then her world suddenly went black. _

-*&*END FLASHBACK*&*-

Oh yeah…he had thrown them out. That was brilliant planning on his part.

With a suppressed shiver, he found an old abandoned church of some kind. Thanking his lucky stars (or any other deity that decided to help him that night), he pushed himself forward. Unfortunately, when he got there, the side door was locked tight.

Pulling out his wand, he wracked his memory for the unlocking charm, but instead found himself staring at a beautiful blue butterfly that was seemingly unaffected by the torrential rainfall. It flapped its small wings slowly, almost enticingly, as it gently floated in the air. Before he even knew what he was doing, he started to follow the small insect, mesmerized by its radiance.

It led him to another door, this one the very front of the church and out in the open. It flew around in a circle above his head once and then flew into the door. Perturbed, he did opened the door and walked in.

What he found inside was something he hadn't really expected. He found an old, hunchbacked man, smiling at him behind his intertwined gloved hands. On either side of him were two young women, both at least a few years younger than him, dressed in blue nun habits and holding two oversized tomes, which Harry immediately assumed were bibles of some kind.

"Well, well, well," the man said with a cultured oily voice, as he raised his head. Harry unconsciously took a step back, as he found the old man's nose to be somewhat unnerving, only to fall right into a pew that hadn't been there before.

The man chuckled before continuing, "Its been so long since we had guest, hasn't it? My name is Igor, and these two are Larentia and Warika. Welcome to the Velvet Room."

"The Velvet Room?" Harry asked, a looking around. Instead of an old, dank church, he found himself in a lavish room with cabinets filled with different wines, the floor covered in a plush sapphire blue rug and the stained glass with a dark blue

"This place exists in the place between consciousness and sub-consciousness, dream and reality," Igor continued, just as an organ started playing in the background. The music was dark and chilling, yet also strangely uplifting at the same time. Grinning as the music played on, Igor continued, "Usually, only those with a contract are allowed to enter here. Tell me, how did you come across this haven, Mr. Potter?"

"How do you know my name?" Harry asked, tensing up.

Igor chuckled for a bit before answering, "I have my ways, Mr. Potter. Now, how were you able to enter this place?"

"I just followed a butterfly," Harry said after a pause, feeling very foolish.

"A butterfly, you say?" the hunchbacked man asked, his eyes looking amused. "I see." Turning to the two women on his sides, he asked, "So what do you think? Is he worthy of our help?"

"He seems weak," Larentia, the one to the right, said. "Its not worth our time, Master."

Harry lurched over, almost as if physically stabbed in the gut.

"I wouldn't say that, dear sister," Warika, the one to the left, said. "Isn't because he's so weak the reason we should help him?"

Harry fell of his seat, almost as if physically kicked off.

"Now, now you two," Igor said, sounding vaguely amused. "Play nice."

"Why don't we let the cards decide, Master?" the two asked in unison.

His grin becoming somewhat sinister, Igor pulled out a pack of elongated cards, whose backs contained a white and black mask on an ornate blue background, and put them on the table. "Yes," he said, as six cards formed a flew from the top of the deck and formed a circle like shape. "That's exactly what we'll do."

In all of his life, there was never a moment where Harry just wanted to run away as there was now.

-*&*TIME SKIP – SEVERAL MONTHS LATER*&*-

"I will give you all until morning to give Harry Potter to me," the echoing voice of Tom Riddle, aka Lord Voldemort, said over the grounds of Hogwarts. He set loose his army of dark creatures and Death Eaters upon the school of witchcraft and wizardry, killing many students in the process. "I have no desire to spill the magical blood, for it is the greatest kind on this world. Keep this mind, for Lord Voldemort is a great and merciful one. However, if Harry Potter is not given to me by the time the morning sun rises, I will have my Death Eaters destroy Hogwarts!"

"Now what?" Ron grumbled, nursing a dislocated arm. "We're completely wiped out!"

"Shut it, Weasley," Neville Longbottom said, wincing as his cut eye was bandaged by Luna Lovegood. "We just have to fight back, and that's it." He nodded to her as the blonde girl ran off to help the others who were injured.

"Easier for you to say!" a shrill Slytherin cried. "Just hand over Potter and we'll be done with it!"

"That's enough, Mr. Cross," Prof. McGonagall snapped. "As you can clearly see, Mr. Potter is not among us here."

"Then find the bloody bastard!" Cross yelled. "Turn him over so we can all survive the morning!"

"Mr. Cross!" McGonagall yelled, pointing her wand at the student. "For that remark, I'll be taking your wand! Mr. Finnegan, take him to the Slytherin dungeons, if you would."

As the Slytherin student was dragged away kicking and screaming, the elderly professor rubbed her temple, feeling a headache coming on. Imagine her great surprise and shock when she found two of the Hogwarts Golden Trio appearing in Hogsmeade, dressed in rags, and practically begging to be let in. Now imagine her rage when she learned that they had abandoned their friend in a forest to finish the Horcrux hunting quest by himself.

Ron and Hermione were all but excommunicated from the Gryffindor house, being labeled as 'betrayers'. At first it started out as nothing but just silence towards the two, but then it expanded to snide remarks and cruel pranks. The Defense Association had banned them from the meetings, going as far as stealing their golden coins. Ginny and Luna were kind at first, but they too distanced themselves away from them.

Now it was June. Voldemort had somehow gotten the idea that since two members of the Golden Trio was there, the third was not far behind. Acting on that information, he struck hard and fast, giving the professors and the remaining members of the Order of the Phoenix to erect any defenses. As a result, many students had died in the strike, most of them fourth year and younger.

Hermione had fought on the frontline, alongside with Neville and the rest of the DA, despite them not being trusted any more. Hermione had managed to cast several blasting spells, fighting with wild abandon, casting them left and right. Her trigger happy spree came to sudden stop when Bellatrix Lestrange cast found her and cast a cutting curse, cutting one of Hermione's legs off in a messy fashion. Just as the psychotic follower was about to put an end to the bushy haired witch, Hermione was saved by a sudden burst of red hot flames, which had essentially turned Bellatrix to ashes. Before she blacked out, Hermione saw a trail of white feathers falling from the ceiling after hearing Neville's distant call for her.

"Damn that Potter," Ron grumbled, gritting his teeth as Dean roughly popped his arm back into place. "This is all his fault!"

"Oh?" asked a rather annoyed Ginny. "And how is this his fault?"

"It just is!" Ron said, snarling as he looked away. "If it weren't for him, we wouldn't be attacked by You-Know-Who! If it weren't for him, we-!"

SLAP!

"We wouldn't be alive if it weren't for him!" Ginny yelled, nursing the back of her hand. "You make me sick Ronald!"

Before Ron could snap back, Hermione hobbled in, holding onto Luna as a support. "She's right Ron," the bushy haired girl said, looking downcast. "We have no right to say anything."

"Oh, not you too Hermione!" Ron yelled.

"We abandoned him Ron," Hermione said in a deathly quiet voice. "That's all there is to it."

Just as Ron was about to retort, a huge explosion shook the whole castle. Luna nearly fell over with Hermione, but thanks to Neville, was able to hold their balance. "What the hell was that?" Neville asked. "It's not even morning and already their attacking!"

"Look outside!" a random student yelled, beckoning all to the window. "Something's happening to the Death Eaters!"

As everyone ran to the windows overlooking the field of battle, they found huge craters on the grounds, some of them filled with the bodies of dead Death Eaters. There was one hooded man standing in front of the ruined bridge, holding what looked like an oversized silver hammer. Perched on the hammer was a golden eagle, its talons covered in what looked like steel claws. Sitting on the right of the man was a rather large gray wolf, a small dagger in its mouth.

"Who is that?" Ginny asked, watching the scene before then.

"Dunno," Neville said, looking uneasy. "But I hope he's on our side."

"He is," Luna said abruptly. When everyone turned to her, she continued, "The Arcana has led him here, to this place."

Just as Ginny was about to ask, the Voldemort came on to the scene, a combination of disgust, fear, and hate on his face. "Who are you!" he roared. "How dare you raise your hand against me!"

"I dare," the man said, pulling a blue card from his chest pocket. "For it is in the cards that we are to face each other."

"What are you talking about, fool!" Voldemort hissed, pointing the Elder Wand at him. "Reveal your face!"

"About thatt," the man said, tapping the card to against his chin, in a mocking manner. "I'm gonna have to say 'no' to that." Before Voldemort could even say anything back, the man flicked the card in the air, creating a ghostly blue aura that surrounded him and his animal companions. Raising his hammer, he swung it down on the card, yelling, "Let's go, _Shikieki Yamaxanadu_!" The hammer cleaved through the card like glass, shattering it into dozens of tiny pieces as it did so. The small shards circled around him as the aura got more intense, taking the shape of a humanoid person behind him.

"I am Thou," a female voice said, echoing across the field. "Thou art I. From the sea of thine soul, I have cometh. The time has come to pass my judgment on all that is evil! I am the Supreme Judge of Paradise, Eiki Shiki!" As the voice finished, a figure of what looked like a young girl appeared before him. She had dark blue eyes, uneven green hair that was longer on the left side. She wore a dark blue, black and white dress inlaid with gold decorations, a ribbon on both sleeves and a blue and white hat with a gold emblem in front and a red and white bow on the back that are balanced equally. In her hands was something that resembled a golden sword but had arcane symbols on it.

"What power is this!" Voldemort yelled, the killing curse ready to jump from his wand.

"This is the power of Persona," the hooded man said, pointing his hammer at the Dark Lord. "Now, feel our Judgment! _Shiki. Ziodyne!_"

The girl behind him raised her golden rod, which shone in the slowly rising sun. A giant spark of electricity burst from the tip, and flew forward at the leader of the Dark.

"My Lord!" one of his followers cried, pushing Voldemort out of the way. The crash of lightning struck the poor soul, killing him instantly.

The Dark Lord didn't even flinch at the loss of one of his lackeys, but snarled as he threw a killing curse at his mysterious assailant. He smirked as the curse splashed all over his foe's body, but that smirk turned to horror when his opponent didn't even flinch!

"Nice try," the other man smirked. Spinning the hammer in his hands, he said, "Now its our turn!"

The eagle flew up, releasing a screech as it did so. It released a red aura from its body, and landed right on the tip of the hammer. The aura flew from its body and onto the hammer, making the hammer seem larger that it was.

"Take this!" the young man said, swinging his hammer in a horizontal manner. "_Akasha Arts!_" As he swung, the phantasm behind rose her own cane and struck with him, sending most of the Death Eaters flying in the air.

Then the wolf jumped forward, its body glowing with a green aura. It howled as it slashed forward, cutting down many acromantulas and giants, as well as a few Death Eaters in the process. Seemingly satisfied with its work, it jumped back next to the hooded man, growling as it did so.

"You are powerful," Voldemort said, standing up and trying to look regal as he did so. "Why don't you join me? I could have great use for someone like you in my ranks! Together, we could rule the whole magical world!"

"…So the desperate dog starts to beg, huh?" the hooded man said sarcastically. Pulling his hood back, he smirked at the shocked Dark Lord's face.

"Harry Potter!" Voldemort yelled, brandishing his wand, only to be stopped when Harry smacked him with his hammer.

"Yeah, me," Harry said, brandishing his hammer. "Well, I would like to say that its been and all, but that would be lying."

"What are you talking about?" Voldemort hissed, a little woozy from the strike.

"Well, you _have _been trying to kill me for the past 17 years of my life," Harry started, falling into a stance. "I figured it was time to put an end to this, once and for all." Turning to the phantasm of Eiki Shiki behind him, he nodded towards her. A small smile gracing her features, she lifted her cane towards the heavens, and with one swift motion, brought it down, creating a small rift.

"_Morning Star!"_ the two both yelled. The rift slowly grew in size, releasing a giant ball of white light. The ball itself started to grow and expand as it descended, looking as if it would explode at the slightest disturbance.

"_Black Viper!_" the two yelled again. This time, a snake made up of a black aura burst from the ground and wrapped itself around the soon to be former dark lord, biting his arm as it did so. Then, black meteors fell from the sky, striking him in different parts of his body.

Now just as the ball of light was about to reach the earth, Harry, with Eiki's support, jumped up and swung his hammer down, pushing the ball of explosive light right into the Dark Lord's weakened body. The results were practically instantaneous; Voldemort screamed in pain as his very essence was being ripped apart and torn to shreds. In those few seconds, he disappeared, never to be seen in this world again.

Releasing a sigh of relief, he turned his head to the other surviving Death Eaters. "Well," he said, his glasses hiding his eyes. "you lot wanna have a go as well?" Instead of answering, the surviving Death Eaters turned tail and ran as fast as their legs could carry them, some choosing to apparate out of the area.

"I guess its time we left too," Harry said to himself, holding out his hand. Eiki took it in hers, before fading away and turning back into a card. Pulling his hood over his head, he walked forward, never turning around to look back at the school he had just saved.

* * *

><p><em>For all of you interested, these are the skills that I had picked out for Eiki:<em>

_Black Viper, Morning Star, Ziodyne, Akasha Arts, Unshaken Will, Spell Master, Arms Master, & Null Dark. _

_Just saying. _


	6. Harry Potter's Little Life

_Harry Potter/Scott Pilgrim_

_Harry is a lazy, bored, unmotivated young man. He sleeps in class, dresses like a slob, and has absolutely no tact. Oh, did we mention that he's also a wizard attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? And that he's got an insane madman after him as well? On top of that, the girl of his dreams (quite literally!) has seven ex-boyfriends all wanting to get a piece of him! What's a guy to do?_

_I purposely set this at the near ending, sort of like I did with the Harry Potter/Persona plot. Its just how I write; I have an ending in mind and I just build up to it. But for some reason, I can't seem to find an actual way to bridge this through. So yeah, enjoy the scenes that my mind cranks out. This is something that I usually never do. I will be VERY surprised if people actually like this. _

_Also, see if you can try to catch the references I make here._

_A/N: Okay, I honestly have no idea just what I was thinking as I wrote this. It could with the fact that I was listening to the Scott Pilgrim Video Game OST, the fact that I just all the novels in one go on a whim, and the fact that I was bashing my head trying to squeeze out something for "Magic Long Since Forgotten". Its honestly taken me by surprise to see that people actually LIKE that story, and it pains me when I can't come up with anything witty or at the very least interesting for you all to read. So yeah..._

_Anyways, enjoy the madness. Next is either a Kamen Rider or The World Ends With You crossover. Or I may just try to bash my head against the computer trying to be witty for MLSF..._

_So enjoy: Harry Potter's Little Life!_

_-()()()()()-()()()()()-_

Eighteen-year old Harry Potter smiled as his dearly beloved snuggled against his chest with a sigh of content. It was a long and painful road, but he had finally done it! He had laid the smackdown on all seven members of the "_Societate Aliquam Amantium" _and managed to beat back the dreaded Dark Lord Voldemort. His body was riddled with scars from all the encounters, the trials and tribulations that he endured, but for the true good ending, it was worth it.

As he listened to his girlfriend's gentle breathing, he reminisced about the battles that he had fought to win her hand…

-()(FLASHBACK TO YEAR FIVE)()-

"MR. POTTER! WAKE UP!"

With that fierce battle cry from the Transfiguration professor, anyone would wake up and start begging not to be turned into a pile of droppings. Instead, 15-year old Harry Potter of the House of Ravens continued to snore away, a small bubble coming out of his nose and a trail of "z's" coming from his mouth. His seated partner, unnamed student number 65,536, was desperately trying to wake him up.

As desperate as the student was, he couldn't wake the last Potter. Instead, the unnamed student was punched, rather hard mind you, in the jaw by the still sleeping student.

Just as Professor McGonagall was about to explode on the young Ravenclaw, the behind them did it for her. As debris and shrapnel flew around the room, Harry's eyes snapped open. Reacting quickly, Harry did what anyone else would have done at that point.

Hide under the desk of course! (What, were you expecting him to be heroic or something?)

As the smoke cleared up, Harry found himself staring down another boy his age, clad in red and gold robes. The two were about the same height, the other boy perhaps being a bit taller by an inch or so. The other boy was wearing metal greaves with a weasel in the shape of the letter 'W' on the back of the hands. His muddy brown eyes glared angrily into Harry's emerald green ones. To top it all off, he was on fire.

Quite literally, his hair was on fire.

"You, Harry Potter!" the flaming red head yelled, pointing at him rather dramatically. "You dirty, rotten, smug, bastard child of richness! How dare you go after the girl I desire!"

"Wait, what?" Harry asked, very confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't lie to me!" the mysterious red head. "Sure she broke up with me, but that doesn't give you the right to go after her, especially since I still want her!" With that declaration, he jumped up, fists raised.

Then time seemed to slow down dramatically, as Harry watched on in a dazed stupor as the still unnamed boy came after let gravity take hold. "What do I do?" Harry asked out loud, trying to take all this in. Mere minutes ago he was dreaming about flying through the winds at incredibly high speeds, dodging bright colored projectiles and shooting he broke his opponent's concentration, and now he's fighting a red head he doesn't even know? What sense does that make!

Just a few inches away from his face, Blaise Zabini of the House of Snakes yelled, "Fight him Potter!"

That snapped Harry out of his daze, giving him barely enough time to jump back and let the red head's gauntlet hit the stone floor.

"Who are you!" Harry asked, flipping onto a nearby desk.

Flipping both his fingers in a rather rude gesture, the red head replied, "Piss off, Pothead! Names mean nothing to the defeated!"

Then, Harry's forehead started developing a tick.

Now everyone, including the teacher, new that when Harry's forehead developed a small tick, it was time to get the hell out of dodge. Everyone in Slytherin and Ravenclaw knew never to call him "Pothead", since it would never lead to anything good coming out of it. Heck, even Draco Malfoy never called him that after the first time Harry went off on him.

Raw and powerful magic swirled around Harry's feet as the room around him started to fade and swirl into a cyclone of psychedelic colors. To make things even stranger, Harry put both hands behind his back, reaching a bright burst of light appearing where his hands were. As the light died down, he had two steel black magnums in his hands. The guns seemed rather surreal in design; both of the barrels seemed to be as long as Harry's forearms and had a curved, serrated blade that attached the tip to the end of the handle.

"_Heaven or Hell, Lets Rock!"_ a mysterious echoing voice yelled. Harry dashed forward his eyes narrowing like a cats as he raised both guns, his fingers ready to pull the triggers. The red head was taken aback, but snapped back to attention.

Raising one of his gauntlets, he red hot flames encircled his metal fist. With a primal roar, he threw his fist forward, yelling, "_Weasel Fire Fist_!" Ten small weasels made of fire burst from his gauntlets, and with a series of small squeals, rushed at the gun wielder.

Harry didn't even blink as he slashed five of them out of existence, shot four of them and then stamped out the last. Just before the red head was about to strike him with his other fist, Harry raised both his guns in a guard. Metal hit metal as they struggled to get dominance over the other.

"Not bad, Pothead," the red head smirked trying to apply more pressure. "I admit, you're half as good as the stories say!"

"What stories?" Harry growled, pushing back slightly.

"'What stories'?" the red head parroted, looking confused. Harry took advantage of his confusion and pushed him off, firing off a few shots. The flaming red head punched the bullets back, still confused from earlier.

"Didn't you get my owl explaining the situation?" he asked, lowering his gauntlets

"What owl?" Harry asked, lowering his guns in confusion.

"You mean it didn't even go through!" the red head yelled in confusion. "Damn that stupid Pig!"

"Um, what are you even talking about?" Harry asked.

"Forget it!" the red heard roared, forgetting his confusion and jumping forward to attack. "Not like it matters anyway! You're gonna lose to me here and she'll be mine once more!"

Harry snapped back into battle mode, raising his guns. Jumping back, he dodged the incoming fist and fired off a few more rounds into the red heads face, which sent him back a few feet. A red '-120' appeared before him as he struggled to get up.

"You cheater!" the still unnamed red head yelled. Raising both his fists, he yelled, "Eat this! _Flaming Weasel_!" From both of his flaming gauntlets, two giant weasels emerged, considerably larger than the ten smaller ones Harry easily took out.

"I think not!" Harry growled, spinning both bladed guns on his finger. Grabbing them both as they were both upside down, he used his pinkies to hit a button along barrel's side, causing the magazine to pop out with a steaming hiss. From there, he tossed them back up, spin kicking one of the weasels and slugging the other one. Just as the guns were about to fall, he threw new magazines into the slots, reloading them. Grabbing them, he flipped back as the two weasels and their summoner came down upon him.

"Its over," Harry growled as he came to a stop, his two guns glowing. "Take this; _BulletStorm!"_ Harry shot off two rounds at the weasels, which dissipated instantly. From there, Harry leapt up, shooting two crimson shells on the fiery red head vertically across his face and one horizontally. The bullets created a net around him, which suddenly tightened around and sparked with electricity. Harry started to fire over and over, using his pinkies to pull the triggers. The bullets seemed to have faded away into existence, but then reappeared on the outside of the net. Just as the last bullet left the barrels, Harry dashed forward, slicing through his opponent still trapped in the net. Then the bullets in suspended animation shot forward, creating small explosions as they came into contact.

A red '-9999' and '100 HIT' appeared next to the red head as he fell over, his eyes glazed over in shock. "YOU MAY HAVE DEFEATED ME POTHEAD, BUT THE SOCIETY WILL SEND MORE AFTER YOU! MARK MY WORDS!" he yelled, as he fell over and exploded into several Sickles and Knuts. His gauntlets remained, glowing with a soft blue aura and had the word 'PRIZE' hovering over them.

"_Astral Finish!" _the mysterious echoing voice cried, as a vibrant blue '+1000' appeared over the coins.

"What was that about?" Harry asked to himself as he picked up all the coins and the new set of weapons.

_Harry acquired 5 Sickles, 45 Knuts! Obtained Weasel Gauntlets! Gained 10 EXP!_

-()(FLASHBACK TO YEAR FIVE)()-

With that fight, he had defeated Ronald Weasley, one of the seven members of the _Societate Aliquam Amantium_. He was from the family called the Weasley's, a pureblood family known primarily for the amount of kids who were in the current generation. Furthermore, they had an affinity for the weasel family; not only were they great mounts, but they could also pack a mean wallop in their claws. The gauntlets were the key in summoning those weasels, so hey, Harry could summon the familiars to fight for him!

Little did Harry know that that ability would come in useful for the next fight…

-(FLASHBACK TO YEAR FIVE, THREE MONTHS AFTER THE FIRST FIGHT)-

"How do you not know your own House Quidditch Team!" random female student number 22234 asked Harry, as he and a group of fellow Ravenclaws made their way to the Quidditch pitch in the cold winter snow. "They're like, the best players ever! And they're on your House team at that!"

"I don't follow Quidditch," Harry grumbled, wiping the morning gunk out of his eyes. "So what's so great about this team again?"

"And this why everyone thinks your weird!" another girl said, glaring at him. "You're so oblivious to everything around you!"

Harry just groaned, idly wondering just why he and a few other students had received an owl post with an invitation to something called the "Quidditch Pre-Game warm-ups". At first he was going to turn it down, but the promise of food made him go.

Soon enough, they made it at the field, where there was indeed, free food. However, there was also an angry Quidditch team as well, and they had all directed their anger at one Harry Potter.

The crowd around him dove for cover, but Harry himself was grabbed by one of the players and tossed in the air. Before he could even fall, all seven members started circling him. Two burst from the formation to strike him with their bats, one hitting the back of his head and the other hitting his stomach, before going back into the circle. Then three more came from the circle and slammed their fists into Harry's stomach at once, before going back into formation. Finally, one member emerged from the circle and threw him higher up, allowing the last member to fly over him and hit him with a rather vicious drop kick to Harry's back, sending back into the snow.

A red '-4000' flashed over Harry's prone form as he tried to push himself from the snowy earth. As he pulled himself to his feet, a hand offered itself to him. Grateful, Harry took it, only to be yanked out and thrown into the tables nearby, a red '-120' appearing over his head.

"Harry Potter, huh?" the owner of said hand asked, sounding vaguely disappointed. "I expected more from you."

As Harry painfully pushed himself up, he found a tall seventh year standing before him, decked out in blue and gold Quidditch robes. He was handsome, in a rogue like way that seemed to make every girl fall on their knees and kiss the ground he walked on (or in the more extreme cases, take some with them in a jar). On his back was a broomstick, no doubt modified from its original shape so that its handle had a spear tip and the bristles were replaced with black ash twigs, as opposed to the usual pine. Soon after, six other members of the team landed next to him, taking their positions next to their captain.

Getting to his feet, Harry shook his head to shoo away the stars in his line of vision. "That was a cheap shot," he spat, wiping away the blood and saliva coming out of his mouth.

"Well, it takes more than just brawn to win," the captain said, shrugging. "After all, we're both Ravenclaws, aren't we?"

"Save your breath captain," one of his underlings said, stepping forward. "He obviously still doesn't get it." As he finished, the little underling jumped on his broom and flew forward.

This time, Harry was ready. At the last minute, he extended his arm, catching the player by the neck. A small smirk gracing his lips, Harry yanked him off the broom and jumped forward, flipping the young boy over and slamming him on the ground. The small player fell over, a red 'CRITICAL HIT!' and '-2000' flashing over his prone frame. Several seconds later, his body burst into coins.

"Oh my god! He just killed Kenny!" one of the other players yelled.

"YOU BASTARD!" another player yelled. With an angry roar, the two players mounted their brooms and took off, raising their bats. Just as they were about to swing their blunt weapons, Harry jumped over them. Turning around, he pulled out the two guns he used in Ron's fight and fired away, only for the bullets to be swatted away. Gritting his teeth, he flipped over the guns so that the blades were on the top, and he swung at the exact moment as the bats came down on him.

Unfortunately, Harry didn't maintain them for the longest time. This ultimately caused the guns to break, rendering them unusable for the rest of the fight.

"Hey!" Harry yelled, putting them away. "I spent good money on those!"

"Tough luck Potter!" one of the bat wielders yelled, turning his broom around.

"You're finished!" yelled the other, closing in on him.

Without thinking, Harry put his hands into his star-studded pockets desperate for some kind of weapon (completely forgetting about his wand that it was in its holster). In his desperation, his hands slipped into the steel gauntlets that he won off of the first boss fight.

A bright red light engulfed Harry's form. Just before the two bats were about to swing on his head, Harry's steel covered hands caught them in the last minute and pulled them off their brooms. As the red aura started to swirl around Harry's hands, they burst into flames, destroying the two bats in a matter of seconds. As the two fell to the ground, Harry retaliated with a spinning kick, followed by a burning double palm thrust. A red '-2300' flashed over their heads and they burst into coins before they even hit the ground.

"You'll pay for that!" yelled the one of the four remaining players, as two more followed her.

"No, wait!" the captain yelled, but it was too late.

Before they could even reach him, Harry had slammed his fists together, creating storm of flames behind him. The firestorm released a torrential wave of bullets, and since Quidditch players weren't exactly known for grazing skills, they fell, each with a red '-2400' hanging over their heads.

"And now its just you and me," Harry grunted, waving his sore hands.

"Tch, I underestimated you, Potter," the team captain said, pulling the hood over his eyes. Twirling his broom over his head, he pointed the spear head at Harry. "This is for my team!"

"Bring it on, asshole!" Harry retorted, as the area distorted around them.

"_The Wheel of Fate is Turning!"_ a mysterious echoing voice said. "_Fight!"_

"Take this!" the captain yelled, stabbing forward with his broom spear. Harry stepped back, slapping the spear away, only for it to be thrust forward again and again.

Annoyed at the fact that his attacks were barely going through, the captain spun the broom on his back, the black bristles glowing and transforming into an axe. With a wild roar, he swung over and over in vain attempt to strike.

Just before one of the strikes were about to come into contact with Harry's skull, he caught it both the heavy blade in his hands. Before Harry could even do anything, the black steel axe turned back into bristles and released a black cloud of exhaust. Coughing and wheezing, coupled with not being able to see, left Harry wide open and vulnerable to a stab with the spear head in his left leg, soon followed up with a kick to his chest.

As a red 'CRITICAL HIT!' and a '-2000' faded over his head, Harry tried to pull himself on his feet, only to fall onto his right knee. Before he could even look up, he felt the cold steel of the spear head on his neck.

"This was pitiful," the captain said. "And this was the power that was to stand before the Society? Whatever, man." After some pause, he said, "No hard feelings, alright Potter? Its just business."

As the blue and gold clad captain brought his spear down on the last Potter's neck, the two ruby encrusted gauntlets shone with a bright golden light. Stepping back, the Quidditch captain shielded his eyes as the light got even brighter.

After several seconds, the light died down, revealing Harry once more, this time with larger gauntlets around his arms. On his shoulder was small weasel with sleek golden fur and a ruby around its neck. Next to him was a bigger weasel with sleek darker shade of gold than the smaller one and had a riding harness on its back, this one the size of a small horse.

"Hey, who're you?" the small weasel asked in a high pitched effeminate sounding voice, now realizing that the one who called them wasn't exactly a member of the Weasley family.

Before Harry could even respond, his opponent had unleashed a torrent of black needles from the base of his broom. Acting on instinct alone, Harry reared back his right fist and punched the air ahead of him, creating a small shockwave that blew the needles off course. The larger weasel grabbed Harry by his collar with his teeth and threw him on its back and ran back, just in time to dodge another series of black needles.

"You may not be a Weasley," the larger one said in a deep baritone voice, its eyes glaring at the Quidditch player. "But I can smell that you have defeated one. We will lend you our powers for the time being."

"Um, okay?" Harry said, confused as he held onto the reins. His eyes focusing on his opponent before him, he continued, "Lets just finish this already!"

"Agreed!" the larger one said, it's face forming into a snarl as it readied to charge. "Yuuno!"

"Yes father!" the smaller ferret said, jumping off Harry's shoulder, tapping both gauntlets with the ruby around its neck. When nothing seemed to have happened, it untethered the necklace around its neck and tossed it up, where it grew and expanded. "Hit it, new master!"

Harry nodded, jumping off the larger weasel's back. Rearing back his right fist, he punched the ruby dead center, where it burst into tiny shards. The shards transformed into balls of energy, where it circled around Harry's fist. Landing right on the larger weasel as it ran right under him, just as the light started to take shape; that of a roaring weasel with its teeth and claws extended

"Take this! _Erupting Burning Weasel Rush!_" Harry yelled, his flaming fist ramming straight into the Quidditch captain's face, knocking him right off the modified broom. A red '-6000' formed over his head as he cried out in pain before exploding, leaving gold coins, his modified broom, and a light blue '+2000' in his wake.

"_Distortion Finish!"_

_Harry acquired 10 Galleons, 4 Sickles and 50 Knuts! Obtained Dark Comet 1080! Gained 300 EXP!_

-(END FLASHBACK)-

That was one of the more annoying fights he participated in. He had no real grudge against the Quidditch team or Roger Davies himself. They just came at him!

Well, that act alone had pissed off quite a few house members, since he had effectively killed the whole team.

Whoops?

Adjusting his arm to wrap around a girl, she giggled as his hand brushed against her lower back. His mind was brought back to another fight, one that he didn't really remember too well. Something about some prick with a large camera or something…oh well.

However, the fight after that was forever burned in his memory…mainly, for what had happened to him.

-(FLASHBACK TO SIXTH YEAR)-

"I have to what?" Harry asked, staring at the person before him. It was early on in the year, and already it was getting under his skin. The Defense Against the Dark Arts class, one of his most favored classes, was reduced to nothing more than a Free Study period with an annoying old biddy with a cat fetish as the overseer. Now he was confronted by one that he had known rather intimately, but due to certain issues, had broken it off.

She was wearing a dark red, sleeveless overcoat over a black sleeveless blouse that had a white cross coming down her chest and exposed her navel, a dark miniskirt with white crosses down the sides over a pair of black biker shorts and a pair of steel coated boots.

And now this person was in front him, her sleek hair tied back in an elegant bun, challenging him. "You heard me," she said, her arms crossed.

"But why?" Harry asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Its because you decided to not listen to me," she said, glaring back at him. "I warned you to stay away from her, hell, I practically TOLD you to stay away from her! But no, the great Harry Potter has to have his own ego stroked going against my advice!"

"And we have to fight because of that?" Harry asked, his eyes becoming downcast.

"No you moron!" she snarked, slapping him lightly. Pulling out a piece of parchment, she shoved it in his face and hissed, "This is why! It's a battle for the Society!"

"Wait, what Society?" Harry asked, now confused. Raising his arm, he caught her fist before it smacked his face and asked, "What is this Society?"

"You mean you don't know?" she asked incredulously, her eyes wide. "You've been fighting all these battles and you don't even know why!"

"Yes?" Harry said, uncertainly. Jumping back and landing on a nearby bookshelf. "So what have I been fighting for!"

"You've been fighting her exes!" his female opponent hissed, pointing at the girl that was just seated next to him.

Cue awkward silence.

"Wait, what?" Harry yelled, his eyes going to the girl that he was just sitting next to.

"Well, yeah," she said, twirling her hair around her finger. "I used to date all the guys you fought. I thought Roger explained it before you beat him."

"He just came at me!" Harry yelled, dodging a burst of magic as landed next to her. "No one explained anything to me."

Slapping her face, his female opponent explained, "Look Harry, Roger was supposed to explain that in order to date her, you have to defeat all her exes, which are now part of the '_Societate Aliquam Amantium'_, or just the Society for short."

"So why are you here?" Harry asked.

"She said 'all' of my exes Harry," the smaller girl hugging his arm said, a great blush on her face.

Confused at why she was suddenly blushing, Harry turned to his opponent. She was smirking at him, almost sensually. Her right brow was raised, questioning and taunting him at the same time.

Then Harry got it.

Eyes widening, he turned to her and said, "You and her!"

The girl around his arm nodded, burying her face in his arm. "It was just a phase," she said weakly.

"You had a sexy phase!" Harry asked, oblivious to her apparent embarrassment.

"She did," his opponent said, raising her fist. "And she'll be mine again after I defeat you!"

"Wait, wait!" Harry yelled, catching both of her fists in his own. At her confused look, he explained, "I can't hit a girl! It goes against what I believe in!"

"Stop lying!" his opponent yelled, pushing off of him and retaliating with a spinning kick, which he blocked again, this time with the Dark Comet 1080 that he pulled out of his bag. When he didn't strike back, she looked at him, an unbelieving look on her face. "You were serious?"

"Yeah, I'm serious!" Harry said. "I don't believe in men hitting women! I find it wrong!" Blocking another kick, he continued, "But that doesn't mean I'm just gonna stand here and let you whale on me!"

His opponent stopped for a bit, still unconvinced at Harry's proclamation of not hitting women. A few second later she got an idea, as her face fell into a rather evil grin. Dashing forward, she came in a little too close to Harry's face, their lips just barely touching, and slapped on two bracelets on his hands, both of them green. She jumped back before Harry could even push her off, that devious smirk still on her face.

"If you won't fight a girl because you're a man," she said in a slow dramatic fashion, pulling out her two wands and waving them in wide circles. Unable to take his eyes off the spinning light coming out of the wand, Harry completely missed his female opponent rush him and tab both bracelets with the glowing tips of her wands. "Then lets both be girls!"

Before Harry could even react, she gave him a light peck on the forehead, which caused both bracelets to start shuddering on his wrists. Both of them burst with a brilliant flash of green light. The light surrounded his frame, dissolving his clothes as well as shifting and rearranging his body mass.

When the bright light show died down, in Harry's place was a small girl dressed in a heavily modified version of the Hogwarts female uniform. Her body was loosely hidden by the tightly modified uniform, leaving pretty much all of her curves open for all to see. Her shoulder length midnight black hair was tied back in a loose ponytail, her glasses seemed to have grown to a rather comical coke-bottle size on her small heart shaped and the robe was a little too large for her, if the baggy sleeves and trailing hem was any indication.

It took a few minutes for reality to hit Harry…and when it did, it hit _her_ rather hard.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME!" the newly changed girl yelled, waving her arms like wildly.

Her opponent said nothing at first, merely staring down the girl with a steely gaze. A blush slowly formed on her face, before she started to resemble a cherry. A small line of drool slowly trailed out of her grinning face, which was now unnerving everyone around them.

After a few seconds, she mentally slapped herself, saying, "Well, dear _Harriet_, I've just leveled the playing field."

"What the hell does changing me into a girl have anything to do with that!" Harriet yelled.

"You said it yourself, 'A man shouldn't hit a woman,'" the bushy haired girl said, smirking. "So now that you're a girl, that means you can fight back, right?"

"That has nothing to do with anything!" Harriet cried, small tears appearing in her eyes.

The sight of a crying Harriet caused the opposing girl's blush and stupid grin to return with full force. Before anyone could say anything, she enveloped the smaller girl in a tight hug.

"Oh you're so cute!" she squealed, holding Harriet to her chest. "You know what, you're right! Why fight at all for her? Instead I can just have you!"

Before Harriet could even say anything from her muffled position, a sharp bang broke her out of the other girl's bust. The small blonde girl that was still in the scene (she was there the entire time) lowered a smoking triple-barrel shotgun, before grabbing Harriet in her own arms. "That's enough of that," she said, glaring at the older girl. "Let me remind you that this is MY boyfriend…or should I say girlfriend?...so hands off!"

The opponent slowly made her way up, her smoking gauntlet dented by the bullet that was fired at her. "Oh really?" she snarled. Composing herself, her magic repaired her gauntlet as she slid her hair out of her face and said, "You know what? Fighting this battle has made me consider some things."

"Like what?" Harriet asked, still pouting at the fact that she was suddenly transformed into a girl.

Before she could continue, the room was covered in a psychedelic pink, blue, yellow, and green mass of colors. It was a two on one match, if the word 'VS.' was any indication. "_Fight!" _a voice yelled.

The atomic blush and stupid grin appearing on her face again, she said, "Screw the Society! I'll take both of you for myself!" With that said, she charged forward, her arms glowing with a dark miasma of magic. "Take this!" She threw her fist on the two, only for the small Harriet to raise the Dark Comet 1080 and point the bristled end at her.

"Black Dust!" Harriet said, flicking a switch. The broom spat out a dark black cloud of debris, making the other girl stop in her tracks. Before the bushy haired girl could react, Harriet burst through the smoke, spear point first.

"Not good enough!" the opponent snapped, catching the spear tip in a butterfly's grasp. Readjusting her grip, she threw the other girl into a wall. Before Harriet could even peel herself off the stone wall, another fist broke through the dust, coming an inch to her face before another gunshot smacked it away. A red '-200' floated over Harriet and a red '-90' floated over the bushy haired girl.

"You won't get to him…her…whatever!" the girl on Harriet's side yelled, sliding a fresh magazine in. "You'd have to defeat me as well!"

"If that's how you want it," the opposing girl said after a pause, letting the magic repair her gauntlets again. "the so be it! _Shadow Crystal Style; Shadow Mandala!_" She rushed the smaller girl, her foot glowing with a circle of violet energy. She jumped up and bounced off the ceiling, her foot glowing foot extended first. With another flash, the light dissipated and revealed an amethyst pair of sabaton. Her foot collided with the smaller girl's midsection, kicking her off her feet and into a nearby bookshelf. A red 'CRITICAL HIT' and '-500' floated over her head.

"NO!" Harriet cried, running to her. When she found her beloved knocked out but lightly breathing, she saw red. "How dare you!" With that battle cry, she rushed the other girl, who was looking strangely triumphant, and thrust the spear point forward. The attack was easily dodged and countered, sending Harriet through two stone pillars, making a red '-1200' appear over him.

"Do you really think you can beat me?" the bushy haired girl said, smirking. "You may be a natural battle maniac, but I've had to bust my ass to get this strong! I'll prove it to you that any genius can be beaten by hard work!" Before anyone could say anything, she closed her eyes and continued, "Yes, after we broke up, I tore into every fighting style known to the magic world! I spent days upon days trying to find a style right for me! After months I found it, a style no longer practiced because it was considered too dark; the Shadow Crystal Style! And since then, I have defeated every single cocky man who thought they could beat me! FEAR ME, FOR I HAVE BECOME THE SHADOW CRYSTAL MAGE! LOOK UPON MY DARKENED MAGICKS, ALL YE WHO BE MIGHTY, AND FALL INTO THE DEPTHS OF DESPAIR!"

Everyone stared at her incredulously.

"Lame!" someone watching the fight yelled.

"Stolen!" someone else watching the fight said.

"Too clichéd!" another called out.

"Shut up!" the bushy haired girl yelled. "I worked hard on that!"

"On what?" Harriet asked, pulling herself out of the third pillar, her body glowing with a green light as she ate a conveniently placed piece of cake to restore her energy. As the green, '+2000' slowly faded away, she continued, "All you did was yell."

A sharp blush appearing on her face, the bushy haired girl charged Harriet, screaming, "What the hell would you know about giving a speech! _Shadow Crystal Style; Heaven's Shredder!"_ Both are hands and feet shone with a violet energy, before it they faded and revealed a set of amethyst gauntlets and foot guards. Just as they finished forming, she unleashed a rampaging barrage of punches and kicks, all of which Harriet dodged with near relative ease. As the red words 'MISS' appeared over and over, she yelled, "Stay still and let me hit you!"

"How about no?" Harriet cried as she dodged another combo. Just as her opponent stopped for a breath, she used the broom to get more distance. Before the bushy haired girl could even look up, Harriet let gravity take control and let her falling rap against onto the bushy haired girl's skull. A red '-250' flashed over her the bushy haired girl's fallen form, just as Harriet skidded back.

"Weak!" the bushy haired girl yelled, almost immediately getting to her feet. "_Shadow Crystal Style; Damning Claws!" _This time, her fists released a black miasma of energy, forming obsidian claws. With a roar of frustration, she swung at Harriet, clipping her on the shoulder.

As a red '-200' flashed over Harriet's form, a red '-50' flashed as well. "Poison?" Harriet cried, as pain immediately wracked her body.

"Oh what gave you the hint?" the bushy haired girl said, flicking her claws to rid the blood. "This is Icerotten poison; it'll slowly freeze you inside out if you don't do anything." Dismissing her claws, she casually produced a small vial of a reddish-amber liquid, saying, "This here is the antidote. If you agree to be my love slave it's yours! What do you say?"

A red '-100' flashing over her head, Harriet snarled as she said, "Go to hell!" Raising the broom on more time, she held it in front over her head, spear pointed at the bushy haired girl, concentrating all her available mana reserves. The end of the broom burst with a black light, violet fires bursting from the black tips. "Full power; Let's Go!" she yelled as she jumped up, letting the more-than-likely-illegally-modified broom of the former Ravenclaw Quidditch Team Captain carry her.

Just before the spear was about to make contact, the Shadow Crystal Mage sidestepped, letting the broom and its rider fly by. As it came by for a second shot, she kicked the broom upwards with an axe-kick, sending it and its rider towards the ceiling.

However, that's what Harriet apparently wanted. With a great strain, (a red '-250 just flashed over her), she turned the broom to face the ground. "_Raining Comet!_" she yelled, as the spear tip hit the ground, creating a huge shockwave that thrust everyone in the air. With a pained and somewhat perverted grin, Harriet stood beneath her, both her hands together forming a gun shape. "_1000 Years of Anguish!"_ she yelled, thrusting both her pointing fingers into the opposing girls behind.

The following scene was both…awkward…to say at the least.

The opposing girl's eyes shot open, before screaming as gravity took its old. She fell back on the ground, her behind still in the air. A pained blush graced her face as she occasionally twitched and moaned (whether it was in pain or in pleasure, no one knew).

_"KO!" _a disembodied male voice yelled.

-(END FLASHBACK)-

And that was the fight with Hermione Granger, his former girlfriend. As for his sudden genderswap, it was actually time based, meaning that it required time for it to fade away naturally…meaning it took two weeks.

During those two weeks he (or she in that regard), had met another of the ex-boyfriends. But he was so incredibly pathetic, that it wasn't even worth remembering. Something about a camera or whatever.

However, the next fight was perhaps one of the most awkward (and somewhat difficult) fights he had fought.

* * *

><p><em>And this is where I stop. I do have plans for who the twins are and who the final boss, as well as the secret boss. I know its very cheap to just let it end here, but I just to have something for you guys. I'll finish this piece...sooner or later. <em>

TBC?

So, out of this brainfart of an idea, tell me:

1) What'd you like/dislike/love/hate about this story?

2) What drugs you think I was on to come up with this?

3) If its even a good idea?

P.S.

To Shadow Crystal Mage: Please don't kill me? Or send your fans to kill me instead?


	7. Tiana's World Ends With?

_Nanoha/The World Ends With You_

_Set during the StrikerS season, Tiana and Subaru's mock battle with Nanoha take a turn for the worse when Tiana tries something that she shouldn't have. In her silent rage, Nanoha's Crossfire Shooter ends up hitting with a little more force than usual, resulting in Tiana falling into a deathlike coma for an indefinite amount of time._

_…and yet it is here, where are our tale begins._

_[So yes, another brain child of mine after playing way to much of the JRPG "The World Ends With You" and watching Nanoha. I know I should really get going on MLSF, but I need a beta. I've been hard pressed to come up something unique, yet all my drafts have looked like the same "Harry gets power, Harry gets the girls, Harry becomes some sort non-Japanese Super Saiyan equivalent, Harry defeats Voldemort in an 'epic' fashion, THE END". I'm really struggling with the story…so much that it hurts.]_

()()()()()BEGINNING()()()()()

Tiana Lanster and Subaru Nakajima, Stars 3 and Stars 4 of the Riot Force 6 respectively, both mere C-rank magicians under the command of one White Devil of the Time-Space Administration Bureau, Nanoha Takamachi, were fighting for their lives as they dodged blast after blast of their teacher's famed mid-ranged techniques.

Subaru, being the more athletic of the two, held onto her partner as they rode across the blue 'Wing Roads', created by Subaru's rollerblade-like Intelligent Device, Mach Caliber. Her right hand was covered with a steel gauntlet, the second piece of her device called the Revolver Knuckle, that appeared to have a two spinning gears where her wrist should be, and a slot for placing revolver cartridges on the back of her hand, where her left acted like a seat for Tiana to sit upon. Twisting her waist upon reaching a curve, she spun and threw her partner further up, where more Wing Roads appeared to catch them.

Tiana landed with the skill and grace of feline, immediately running across the magical road and taking careful aim with her own gun-like Intelligent Device, Cross Mirage. Her left eye closed to help with precision, she stopped and fired off three consecutive bursts of magical explosive bullets at her teacher. Not even waiting for the smoke to clear, she took off again, yelling, "Subaru, now!"

"Right!" Subaru yelled, the gears on her right fist spinning wildly as two bullets were injected into the system. Raising her right fist, let out a fierce roar as her gauntlet came into contact with her idol's barrier, a pink Round Shield. Struggling for a few seconds, she backed off and let Mach Caliber take her backwards, away from the smoke that had formed from the blast.

Sure enough, they barely dented it.

Before Nanoha could even comment, Subaru rushed in again, this time her armored fist glowing with a light blue energy. "Take this!" she yelled. "DIVINE BUSTER VARIATION; DIVINE REVOLVER!" The bullet chamber spat out its empty cartridge as it created more magic powers with the bullets it just took, making the air around it vibrate so much that some of the nearby buildings started to crumble. Jumping up, she kicked off the Wing Road that had appeared above her and brought her fist, which was now sparking with raw magic, down upon on Nanoha's head.

That was when Subaru noticed that her commander had lost her concentrated look and had instead looked rather…disappointed.

However, before she could even say anything, Tiana appeared on Nanoha's left side, her two guns now sporting miniature blades made of orange mana. She swung hard and fast, and the force behind the blow had created a small explosion.

"Nanoha!" Fate T. Harlaown, the one closest to Nanoha and head of the Lightning division of Riot Force 6, cried, covering her eyes to protect them from the flying debris. By her were her two pupils/adopted children, Caro Ru Lushe and Erio Mondial, both B-Rank magicians and Lightning 4 and 3 respectively.

"Will Nanoha-san be alright?" Caro asked, the youngest member of Riot Force 6, asked. Her little dragon, Friedrich, mewled softly, also concerned.

"She's fine," Fate replied, eyeing the still figures in the smoke. "It's the other two I'm worried about."

"What do you mean?" Erio asked, lowering his spear-like Armed Device Strada. "Will Nanoha-san…?"

"They annoyed her," Fate said simply. "I'm more worried about her temper."

Erio and Caro chose not say anything, choosing to watch how this would play out. As the smoke cleared away, their eyes widened in shock and amazement as the leader of the Stars Division had both of the attacks caught in her hands, Subaru's giant fist caught in her left and Tiana's blades caught in between her right fingers, which had drawn blood.

The tense moment was broken by a soft sigh. Before either of the two could even react, Nanoha threw the Subaru into a nearby building, while tossing Tiana up in the air, a pink aura wrapping around the pig-tailed girl's body.

"Really now," the brunette said, her downcast eyes looking up at the two Stars members. "What was the point of all the training if you're just going to do something completely different?" Watching Tiana struggle against the pink binding aura, she continued, "Is my training just that useless to you?"

Just as Tiana broke free from the pink aura, she landed on an free floating Wing Road before flipping back again, the orange blades disappearing as she pointed her guns at her commander. "I just wanted to get stronger!" she cried, tears starting to form in her eyes as the tips of her guns started to glow with a bright orange light. "Is that so wrong!"

"I never said gaining strength was wrong," Nanoha said softly. "But the way you're going about it, it's as if you're just insulting me." Pointing her bleeding fingers at the younger girl, she continued, "Why don't you cool your head off?" A pink magic circle formed around her wrist , creating similarly colored orbs of destructive energy.

Before Nanoha could release her spell, Subaru burst from the ruined building, a Wing Road guiding her path. Leaping forward, she came mere inches close of reaching her partner, only to be stopped by a pink chains wrapping themselves around her like a cocoon, cutting off her magic entirely, making her land on the hard ground from such a high distance. Jerking back, she saw Nanoha pointing her Intelligent Device, Raising Heart, at her, its red jewel shimmering rather menacingly with the words "Restrict Lock" reflecting off the sides.

"Do not interfere with my lesson, Subaru," Nanoha said, her voice ice cold.

"SUBARU!" Tiana cried, her eyes going to her fallen partner. Her resolved hardening, she yelled, "PHANTOM BULLET!" Pulling both triggers, she released a giant blast of explosive orange magic

"Crossfire Shoot," Nanoha said softly, as several pink spheres of magic formed and pierced through Tiana's own shot. "Now, Tiana, take this time to cool your head off." With that said, Nanoha fired off another burst of magic, this one concussive in nature, at the young girl. The blast caught the Stars 3 member off guard, as she took the blast full on. The sound of shattering glass echoed throughout the air, as shards of orange magic

"TEA!" Subaru cried, trying to jump back, but the weighted chains kept her grounded. Her blue eyes widened in shock as her idol charged up again, and fired off another, stronger, concussive blast. The explosion had knocked Tiana off her perch from the Wing Road and back towards the hard earth. This time, Subaru forced herself out of the binds and caught her first and only true friend. When she couldn't a pulse on the battered, beaten body of her friend, she fixed her glare at her former idol, teeth clenched. Something else fell right next to her, landing with a hollow clattering sound. Slowly taking her eyes off the object of her hate, she picked up the object; it was the card that was the base form of Cross Mirage, cracked and damaged.

"Today, you two have been shot down," Nanoha said, her cold voice even now. "Learn from your mistakes."

()()()()()()ELSEWHERE()()()()()()()

Cars drove by. People chattered about mundane things. The rumble of the subways rolled underneath her feet. The dry wind blew against her face. The smells of trash and pollution entered her nostrils.

But…where was she?

Tiana Lanster grabbed her head, still aching for some reason. As she did, she took note of her appearance, which consisted of a simple white long sleeved shirt, black pants and a blood red sash hanging around her waist. On her sash was an orange-white pin, with a red cross through the center and the sides filled in with a rich gold color. Finally, there was a black pin on the left side of her sash, which had a rather ornate skull design to it.

"What happened?" she asked aloud, her palm rubbing her forehead. "Why can't I remember what happened?"

As if to answer her question, she felt a small vibration on her right leg. Going into the pants pocket, she produced a small red flip phone, an envelope symbol on the clear screen denoting that she had a message. Curious, she flipped it open, wondering just what was going on.

"g37 ur 4ss 2 teh 10/4 bui1d!ng rite nao! K b4i!" the message read.

"What the hell?" Tiana asked after a pause. Before she could even delete the message, a sharp pain burst off the back of her hand, revealing red gothic designed numbers that read "00:30:00", and then started ticking downward.

"What the hell!" Tiana asked again, this time freaking out. Not evening knowing where she was going, she took off in a random direction, running as fast as she could. She got as far as a dog statue, where she stopped for a breath. Taking a peak at her hand, she nearly freaked out again when there was 10 minutes left on her hand. Before she could even catch her breath for a minute, monstrous shapes that looked like living graffiti appeared before her. They hovered ominously in front of her, before turning into frog-like creatures in front of her, where the red lines turned into black body markings. The frogs stared at her, croaking in a rather menacing way.

A little weirded out at the sight, Tiana walked toward it, somewhat curious. A messenger of some type, perhaps?

Instead, the frogs lashed out at her, their sharp tongues scratching against the back of her hand. Pulling back, the other frogs croaked and leapt at her, their tongues lashing out.

"What the hell is going on today!" Tiana screamed, backing up quickly. Her back hit the dog statue, just as the frogs were about to come upon her.

"Hey, Nee-chan! Heads up!" yelled an unknown voice. Looking up, Tiana saw a young boy in a yellow-blue-green striped jacket, with a rather long cap that extended to his knees over his platinum blonde hair. His black fingerless gloved hand was extended out to her, his red eyes glinting under a pair of orange sun glasses.

Without thinking, Tiana caught the boy's extended hand. As their fingers came into contact, Tiana felt a burst of energy in her body, and through her closed eyes, she felt herself and the boy she just met standing side by side in a circle of some mysterious white energy.

As soon as it started, the feeling stopped. Opening her eyes, she saw the boy standing in front of her, smirking. "Nice ta meet'cha Nee-chan!" the boy said, taking a pin with a diamond design in the center. "The names Koutaro! Koutaro Fuyōna!" Just before a frog was about to strike him from behind, he flipped the pin on his hand, turning it into a set of cards. With a smirk, the boy grabbed one of the cards and tossed it at the crowd of frogs, the card turning into a set of ten swords, skewering the lot before turning back into a card and flying back into his waiting hand.

Confused, Tiana looked at her own pin, curious at its effect. Feeling a little foolish, she removed the pin from her sash and flipped it, eyes widening in surprise as it turned into an ornate revolver, its three-chamber barrel comically oversized yet light enough to carry in one hand. Cocking it, she took aim and squeezed the trigger, eyes widening even further as released a shot the size of a cannonball, destroying the rest of batch in one shot.

"Whoa," Koutaro said, his sunglasses falling slightly off his face. Pushing them back on, he said, "Nee-chan, that was AWESOME!"

Looking at her gun (or was it an overly modified shotgun or grenade launcher? She couldn't tell.) with silent surprise, she wondered just what would happen next in this crazy world. Extending a hand to her, Koutaro said, "Welp, lets head off to the 10-4 building, yeah?"

Taking the extended hand again, Tiana felt her head suddenly felt light-headed as everything around her turned to black.

-()()()()Back On Mid-Childa()()()()()-

Things…were not so cheery on this part of the world…especially for one Riot Force 6.

There was a sudden shift in dynamics after the mock battle between Subaru and Tiana against their commander. It was three weeks since the incident, and Tiana had yet to wake up. Her life signs were stable so to speak, but she was still in that deathlike state they had recovered her in after the battle had ended.

Subaru, who could be at one time described as an unshakable ball of limitless energy, was now just a silent, deadly, enigma. She barely spoke, and when she did, it was either in acknowledgement or greeting, but even then her voice sounded cold and robotic. Her appearance had changed in the three weeks, if only slightly. Other than her hair growing out to her shoulders, her barrier jacket had changed, if not to hold Cross Mirage.

Yep, Subaru had taken Cross Mirage, outright refusing to return it to the technicians and disobeying Nanoha's direct order. In fact, when Nanoha had issued the order, she took the card in her left hand and tossed it upwards, as well as her own device, Mach Caliber. The two devices flashed with an orange and blue light (respectively) before activating. As the light died down, it revealed Subaru in a modified barrier jacket consisting of not so puffy shoulder pads, but rather, slim black ones, and black midriff that had an orange and blue double helix extending down her stomach. Her pants, once really short biker pants to allow for easier movement, had become black skin tights with Mach Caliber covering her feet. Her arms were covered a teal colored light armor that covered up to her elbows, and left two metallic horn shapes on her upper arm right below her shoulder. Finally, her lower half, besides the black skin tights, had a dark navy blue short skirt that only reached her upper legs.

If anything, she now resembled Fate.

To make matters even worse for Nanoha's teaching career, Subaru had officially left Stars Command, opting to go under the commander of Riot Force 6 herself, Hayate Yagami. The commander had heard of the event, no doubt from her knights, and against her better judgment, allowed the young girl to enlist as a Long Arch member, directly under Zafira and Shamal.

Now it was time to see if she made the correct decision.

The base of Riot Force 6 was to be under sieged by an onslaught of aerial-type Gadget Drones. Shari had managed to pick them up their signal, and had set off the alarm.

"Several thousand units off the port!" Shari said, typing furiously as she attempted to pinpoint them exactly. "Flying-Type B Gadget Drones are on their way now! Your orders Ma'am?"

"Prepare the commanders for deployment! Tell the sub-commanders to go on standby!" Hayate said. "The Forwards are to stay out of this battle! We don't want to reveal their strength just yet!"

"And what of Private Nakajima?" another bridge bunny asked, looking ready to call the girl at a moment's notice.

Hayate chewed her inner lip for a bit, debating with herself. She was originally a forward, but under Nanoha. She had received reports of outright insubordination from the girl, starting with the refusal to surrender Tiana's Device and then even to just refusing to attend training or do paperwork. Her attitude had improved, if only slightly, when she was accepted as a Long Arch member (at least she listened to Shamal, Zafira and herself), but still refused to attend practice with the other forwards. She opted to train alone, where Nanoha and Shari could only observe, and according to their reports, her power had increased exponentially.

However, both of them had put in their reservations about putting the girl on the field. Nanoha had said that Subaru was being immature about the situation, and lacked the discipline that she was teaching the Lightning forwards. Shari had said that the merging of Cross Mirage and Mach Caliber (which she had dubbed Mach Mirage for simplicities sake) had resulted in a Device that she had no idea how it worked. As such, there was a risk of her losing control of her magic, even with the limiters of both Devices locked in place.

Hayate looked up, watching the Lightning forwards and the lone Long Arch forward standing at attention while the Stars and Lightning leaders geared up for battle. Her eyes fell on Subaru, who just stood there, her face betraying no emotions. The two Lightning forwards looked up at her, concern in their small eyes. (Little wonder, since this was the first time in three weeks that Erio and Caro had seen her.)

Pinching the bridge of her nose, she said, "Prepare Subaru for deployment as well."

"But Commander-!" Shari started to say.

"We could use this time to gauge her abilities outside a test environment," Hayate explained, cutting her off. Before Shari could even protest, she continued. "She's like me, in a way. My power with the Book of the Night Sky was considered too much of a wild card, even in test simulations. The only I could prove myself was in an actual combat scenario, and not just Holo-Drones."

The whole bridge went silent for a bit, before Shari spoke up, "So you mean to test her by a trial by fire?"

Hayate allowed herself a sad smile. "That's how I was taught. And it worked for me rather well."

Outside by the helicopters...

A clerk ran out of the building before Vice Granscenic took off with Nanoha and Fate. Whispering in his ear, Vice's eye's widened in surprise as he turned to the blue-clad clerk, who just nodded.

"Long Arch 5! Nakajima!" he barked, getting the other girls attention. "You're going to be the one destroying the units! Stars and Lightning will come as backup!"

"What!" Fate and Nanoha said simultaneously. This got the attention of the sub-commanders and the forwards, as Subaru herself just shrugged and walked up to the helicopter.

"Sergeant Vice!" Nanoha yelled. "Why are you allowing a forward to join us?"

Turning to her, the helicopter pilot shrugged and said, "This came from the top ma'am. I can't refuse them."

Nanoha said nothing, as Subaru just walked past her, again refusing to even look at the Stars Commander. As she took her seat, closest to the window, Nanoha couldn't help but notice that Subaru already had a hand on Mach Mirage, in the form of her belt buckle, ready to insert the card that was Cross Mirage in the open slot.

"I'm coming with you!" Vita shouted over the helicopter. "Signum, Shamal and Zafira can handle whatever stragglers that gets past us!"

Vice said nothing, as he and Storm Raider prepped the helicopter for takeoff. "Alright!" he said. "Stars, Lightning, Long Arch! We ready!"

"Go!" Fate said, and they were off, leaving the two Lightning Forwards and their sub-commander at the helipad.

"Subaru-san has changed a lot, hasn't she?" Caro asked a loud.

"Yeah," Erio said, watching them as the helicopter flew off in the distance.

"The loss of a comrade can do that," Signum said wisely.

Erio and Car said nothing in response. What could they say?

Soon enough...

...the helicopter and its crew were in range of the attackers. "Long Arch 5! Get ready for launch!" Vice shouted over the speakers.

"Understood," Subaru said, holding the two pieces of Mach Mirage in her hands.

"_Start Up_!" the two different voices of Mach Caliber and Cross Mirage said, shining with blue and orange light, respectively. Subaru slipped Cross Mirage into the Mach Caliber's opening, triggering the transformation. First, the skin suit appeared, courtesy of Mach Caliber, creating her original knuckle and her twin skates on her feet. Then, Cross Mirage's orange aura spread over the skin suit, creating the outer parts of the jacket as well as an arm cannon over her left hand. Her shoulder length hair flew over her shoulder as she went into her starting position, crouched over with both hands flat on the ground with her right foot forward and her left slightly angled.

"Go!" Vice said, opening the door.

"_Storm Road_!" the two devices said, creating a midnight blue road of made of magical energies for Subaru to skate on. The two blades revved up and shot the younger girl out, her knuckles raised.

"Stars 1, Stars 2, and Lightning 1!" Vice said, "Go!"

Nanoha, Vita and Fate took off soon after, only to find the air space set ablaze by the time they had even gotten out of the elevator.

"Chaos Cannon!" they heard a voice yell. The three looked up to find Subaru releasing an empty cartridge from her left arm as she charged up a sphere of orange energy. With not so much as a grunt, Subaru released the burst of energy. At first, nothing happened, but after a few seconds it exploded in a huge blast of magical energies, wiping out hundreds of enemy units.

"Damn," Vita whispered, half-impressed but half-afraid. That last attack reminded her of Nanoha's Divine Buster, except that it was so much more unfocused and explosive.

"About three hundred units left!" Shari said. "Long Arch 5 destroyed over 800 units in a few seconds!

"What power," Fate said, sounding a little impressed. She turned to Nanoha, who had said nothing but watched in silence as her former student tore into the remaining forces with ease.

"_Shadan shinseina_," the three heard a voice whisper. Looking up again, they found Subaru holding her fist back, creating a dark blue aura in her fist. The Storm Road formed in front of her, leading right to the fleeing units. With a burst of dark blue fire from her rollerblades, she shot forward, destroying the remaining drones in one fell swoop.

"All units destroyed!" Shari reported. "Long Arch 5 has successfully destroyed all the units on her own!"

"Nanoha," Vita said, staring at the brunette as she watched her former student skate away. "You okay?"

"Nanoha?" Fate asked, when she didn't say anything after a while. The two noticed that she had clenched her fists rather tightly.

* * *

><p><em>So yeah. <em>

_Tiana 'dies' in the mock-battle against Nanoha and is now in Shibuya, Tokyo, playing the Reaper's Game. This concept came to me while I was just playing around (I had beaten the game 100% with the special pins and all), and I realized that I've been writing stuff with Nanoha._

_So the concept was that it would take on both point of views. One end would be with Tiana and the Reaper's Game, and then when she 'went to sleep' (so to speak), Subaru would take the stage. And as you can see, Tiana is slightly amnesiac and Subaru has lost her humanity. This should be fun. _

_Dragonkey258_

_P.S. Oh, and by the way, "_Shadan shinseina" means "Divine Breaker". Guess why she came up with that move. __


	8. Code Geass: Luluko of the Rebellion

**_Welcome again, to my mental madness. A few days ago, my friends and I were watching Code Geass, and one of my friends were complaining about the apparent lack of FEM!Lelouch stories out there. So this is for her. I call it Code Geass: Luluko of the Rebellion. The tale behind this is simple: Its just Lelouch, who somehow finds himself getting genderbent thanks to to a certain Witch and her contract. _**

**_Also, I'd like to point out that I really, really, REALLY mess around with canon here. After all, its fanfiction, you can do whatever the hell you want!_**

**_So with that said...enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>Code Geass: Luluko of the Rebellion<p>

Chapter 1: Reawakening.

"What are you doing here," Suzuaku Kururugi asked, removing his standard issued military helmet, revealing his dark brown hair and green eyes. "Lelouch?"

"Suzaku?" Lelouch Lamperouge asked, his voice tinged with disbelief. "When did you join the military?"

Before the other boy could even answer, there was a rattling from the red container that supposedly held poisonous gas. Steam was slowly being released, and the two boys could feel heat and pressure building up.

"Get down!" the older boy yelled, tackling the student and slipping his gas mask on him. After a few tense seconds, the container let out a strained groan and opened slowly, like a delicate flower. Inside the container was a girl that appeared to be their age, if not a bit older, with long green hair and dressed in what looked like white restraining robes.

"_This _is what the terrorists were after?" Lelouch asked, a little dumbfounded.

"I was told it was poison gas!" the soldier said, equally confused.

Before the two could say anymore, they were found by a bunch of soldiers, all bearing the insignia of the Royal Guard.

"Well, what do we have here?" the apparent leader of the group said, a smug man in a dark red uniform. "A school boy amongst the terrorist? Interesting!"

"Sir, he's not a terrorist!" Suzaku said, walking up to him. "He was merely mixed up in the confusion."

"Did I give you permission to speak Eleven!" the leader snapped. After a few tense seconds, he smirked and offered Suzaku a gun saying, "Private Kururugi, this is your chance to redeem yourself. Shoot this terrorist and prove your loyalty to the great Britannian Empire!"

Suzaku stared at the gun that was offered to him, and to Lelouch, it really seemed like he was contemplating to pull the trigger. After seconds had passed, Suzaku shoot his head, saying. "I will not shoot him sir. I know him personally, and he is not a terrorist."

The commanding officer looked down at the Honorary Britannian with disgust, before spinning the gun in his hand and pistol whipping him. As Suzaku fell forward, he pulled the trigger, shooting him in the back.

"Suzaku!" Lelouch said, going to his friend, but stopped when he found the red laser pointer on his chest.

"Such a pity you had to get caught up in this schoolboy," the commanding officer sneered, a sick grin appearing on his face. As Lelouch slowly backed up, the officer continued, "Try not to think ill of us, we are just following orders after all."

He squeezed the trigger as Lelouch shut his eyes. '_Nunally!'_ he thought.

"Don't kill him!" an unknown female voice shouted.

Lelouch's eyes snapped open, gazing forwards in alarm, even as the sound of a gunshot pierced through the air. He blinked, gaping in confusion as a lock of green hair fell past his face, eyes wide as he gaped open the group of Britannian soldiers lined up before him, weapons at the ready. Looking down, he found the green haired girl at his feet, blood pouring out of the hole that was in her forehead.

"Well now what a shame." The leader of the soldiers drawled, smirking up at the teen, his gun aimed right at Lelouch's face, unaware that he was drawing on the 17th heir to the throne of Britannia "We burst into the terrorist hideout, only to find that the female hostage had already been tortured to death…what do you think of that Schoolboy? Pretty believable don't you think?"

"This…what…" Lelouch muttered, looking about in shock. Just what was going on! Earlier today he was just on another gambling bid with Rivalz, and now here he was, stuck in the middle of a massacre thanks to Prince Clovis, his idiot half-brother. What else was going to happen? The dead rising from the grave?

A hand on his ankle caused him to look down, in shock. His eyes widened at the sight of the green haired girl staring right him with her golden eyes, despite the fatal head shot.

'_You don't want it to end here, do you?'_ a mocking voice chided, the world around Lelouch whiting out, turning into a plethora of colors as images of the world's past flashed into his mind. He saw young women, all of them bearing the same symbol as she did, his father in some sort of throne room as well as all the pain and destruction by his hand. _'My Power…the Power of Geass…and my contract…will make you strong…stronger than any human alive, for a price. Tell me…what price will you pay for this power? To see your beloved once more…'_

An image of Nunally flashed in his mind. Clenching his eyes, he yelled out, "I accept the terms of our contract and will pay any price!"

"What are you going about, Schoolboy?" the commanding officer asked, smirking. "Finally lost it have we?"

"All of you," Lelouch muttered, his head dipped as a pale purple energy wrapped itself around his thin frame. His voice changed in pitch slightly, as he pointed to them and hissed out the command, "_DIE!"_

Villetta Nu heard a screams coming in from her KnightMare's speakers. Recognizing them as members of the Royal Guard, she guided her mecha to a warehouse of sorts. Her breathe was caught short as she found piles of dead bodies, both Britainnian and Eleven. Gazing over them, she found one alive.

It was a young girl, clad in what looked like an all-black version of the Ashford Academy female uniform. Her long black-with-purple tint hair reached her lower back, and her violet eyes were seemingly dull and lifeless.

Villeta jumped out of her KnightMare and ran toward the girl. She was Britannian, and as far as should tell, was in deep shock of the massacre that was before her, no doubt performed by the gun happy soldiers of the Royal Guard. She allowed a small scowl to mar her exotic features; while she herself was a soldier of the crown, she could never condone such murder. Their targets were terrorists, not civilians.

"Are you alright?" she said softly, gently placing a hand on the younger girl's shoulder. When she got no response, she shook her gently.

What she didn't expect was the young girl to suddenly lash out, "DON'T TOUCH ME!" Furthermore, she really didn't expect a girl of her size to kick with such force that sent her into her KnightMare frame, which was then pushed back several miles.

Needless to say, she wasn't getting up until after the battle was over.

"What just happened?" Lelouch asked, his eyes slowly widening as he saw the dark skinned woman fly away into several buildings. As he lowered her leg, he noticed a few distinct differences.

One: Did he shrink or something? He could've sworn he was taller than this.

Two: When did his hair get this long? He wouldn't be caught dead with hair this long!

Three: …why was he in a skirt? Last time he checked, he was wearing pants.

Finally, four: …why was did he suddenly have breasts?

'_WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME!_' Lelouch thought to himself. Patting himself…ahem…_herself_ down, she found that her anatomy, her _entire anatomy_, had shifted from male to female. However, he did note a few accessories that he was sure that he hadn't had before. On her ankles were two violet anklets that had some sort of golden wing on them, as well as two bracelets of the same design on her wrists. Finally, she felt a small gem inlaid in her left ear.

Turning to the other girl that was laid on the ground, she found the green haired girl sitting against the wall, her eyes shut in focus. To Lelouch's surprise, the bullet was slowly pushed out (whether by the sheer will power or the green haired girl's brain, she couldn't tell, nor did she want to, for that matter) and fell to the ground in a bloody puddle.

The green haired girl lifted her head, revealing a smiling face, saying, "Sorry about that, but that bullet was really starting to irritate me." Her eyes falling opening up, her brow curled in confusion, she asked, "Hey, what happened to the boy that was here?"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!" Lelouch yelled, rushing to her and grabbing her by the neck.

Not even wincing at being choked by a girl much smaller than her, the green haired girl just stared down her down. Her golden eyes bore into the opposing purple ones, as she wondered just what happened.

Before the older girl could say anything, there was a shattering roar of explosions outside the building, causing bits and pieces of the shelter they were in to break and fall. That seemed to break the tension, if only slightly.

"It appears my code has affected you in a way that has not ever been seen before," the green haired girl said, her golden eyes softening.

"Code? What are you talking about?" Lelouch asked.

"You willingly chose to enter a contract with me, regardless of the price," the green haired girl explained. "Normally, the price is not as extreme, but for whatever reason, the Code has decided to treat you differently." Seeing the smaller girl about to yell, she continued, "And before you ask; no, I do not know why the code has decided to affect you in such a manner."

Lelouch's purple eyes bore into the older girl's golden ones. A crackling radio, the one she stole a while back from the first terrorist that she saw, snapped her attention away.

"Shouldn't we focus on getting out of here?" the green haired girl asked, a taunting smile gracing her features. "I mean, I am immortal and all, but I highly doubt you can survive a gun fight."

Lelouch gave her one final glare before letting her go. "Whatever, witch."

However, before she could even turn on the receiver, the whole building was shook with a loud explosion. As shrapnel fell from the ceiling, Lelouch felt her own body move, the two bracelets releasing a golden glow.

Kallen Stadtfeld cursed as she tried to outrun the Britannian forces in her outdated, one armed clunker of a Glasgow. The new Military Sutherlands were proving far more agile and powerful than her own Frame, and it was hard going simply to keep from getting shot in the back as she went around trying to draw their attention away from Ohgi and the rest, a fact made no less difficult by the Frame's dwindling battery.

"Dammit! Only thirty minutes left?" she cursed, looking up at the power reading on her faltering Knightmare with desperate trepidation, praying to whatever Gods that were listening to give her more energy in her dying mecha. As if to answer her prayer, her radio link went off, causing her to turn to it in confusion.

"Hey, are you the one in the red clunker?" An unfamiliar voice asked, making Kallen blink further in confusion. "If you are, head to the west entrance and wait there!"

"Who is this?" the redhead demanded, her voice laced with anger and suspicion, only to be snapped backed into reality as she fell under fire by the pursing Sutherlands. "Just how the hell do you know frequency!"

"It was on a piece of tape that was on the radio," the female voice deadpanned. "Regardless, if you want to get out of this alive, you've got to trust me.

"'A piece of tape on the radio'…Wait! You got this off Naoto!" Kallen yelled. "Where is he! Is he alright!"

The voice on the other end of the communication remained silent, confirming Kallen's fears. "He's dead, isn't he," Kallen said.

"He died blowing himself up and whatever was in the truck," the voice said. "Now if you don't want die yourself, you'll move your ass pronto!"

A little miffed at how crass this voice was, Kallen did as she was told, trying to shake off the enemy Sutherlands as she did so. Unfortunately, these three were rather persistent, rather annoyingly so.

So following the advice of the mysterious caller, she climbed onto the abandoned rail-tracks, racing along the subway lines, cursing as the three enemy Sutherlands, one piloted by Jeremiah Gottwald himself, followed hot on her tail.

"Keep going Red. You're almost in position," The mysterious voice instructed, the redhead looking up just in time to see a train moving towards her, leaping over it even as Jeremiah's Sutherland stopped the vehicle in its tracks, his back-up leaping into the air after her.

What they didn't notice was a small girl who was right on top of the train, wearing a Britannian military captain's hat, albeit a little oversized for her head, and holding a giant golden bow in her hands. Just as Kallen cleared the jump, the girl strung up two arrows and fired them, piercing the metal skin of the purple Knightmares. Kallen's eyes widened at the sight; this little twig of a girl, who looked no older (heck, maybe younger) than she did, just destroyed two Sutherlands with a _bow and arrow_!

"What!" Jeremiah gaped, his outraged voice sounding over the intercom as he turned to regard the threat. He pulled his rifle and aimed it at the girl, yelling, "Who are you! How dare you attempt to stop a military operation!"

The Commander's answer came in the form of another volley of arrows, just as the young girl fired off another arrow into the Sutherland, piercing through the heavy metal of the Knightmare's body. Before the Knightmare could explode, the girl had jumped up and delivered a harsh kick to the Sutherlands head unit, completing caving it in. Thankfully for Jeremiah, the kick wasn't enough to completely damage the escape sequence, as he ejected the cockpit before it could completely explode.

"Whoever you are, thanks!" Kallen said, amazed at how easily this slip of a girl managed to take out a Sutherland with little to no effort. Turning her heads up display to the girl, she raised an eyebrow at the sight of how the dark haired girl was trying to hide her face with the oversized cap with little success.

The building was practically abandoned, save for her secret benefactor just sitting there on the tip of the train, her hand on the tip of the cap in a vain attempt to keep her eyes covered.

"Kallen!" Ohgi's voice called out, the rebel leader racing up to her along the tracks, flanked by the rest of her buddies, those that had managed to survive the attack anyways "What the hell was that radio message earlier?"

"She contacted you too?" the redhead exclaimed, looking down at her fellow war buddies in confusion, before turning to the petite girl sitting on the train roof.

"So are you the leader of this ragtag group?" the girl on the train asked, jumping down to the ground.

"I am," Ohgi said, walking up to her. "Not that we're not thankful or anything, but who exactly are you?"

"My name is of no importance at the moment," the girl before him said. Before Ohgi could ask, she continued, "Look, right now, your Glasglows are crap against the new Sutherlands. In the train are fresh Sutherlands, so gear up and let's move out."

"Oi!" one of the more hot headed members in the entourage yelled. "How the hell can we even trust you anyways! For all we know, you rigged those damn things!"

"As much as I hate to admit it, he's got a point," Ohgi said. "How can we trust you if you can't trust us with your real face, let alone your name?"

Sighing, she pulled her hat off, revealing a scowling young pretty face with purple tinted hair that reached to her lower back. "For the time being, just call me Taka," she said, waiting several more seconds before slipping her hat back on. "Satisfied now?"

When no one said anything, Kallen spoke up, "Look, we have to get going! We've seen her face, and that should be enough, right?"

"I still don't buy it!" the angry one spoke up. "For all we know, she's a Britannian spy!"

"That's enough Tamaki!" another one of the female resistance members said. "She's already shown us her face, and we'd have at least some intelligence about her if she was a spy or not!"

That seemed to placate the hot-blooded member, if only a little bit.

"Now that we're all nice and calm, how's about we get the op started?" the dark haired girl asked, putting the hat back on. "Red, you're running back decoy. Grab a battery pack and get ready. The rest of you who know how to run a Knightmare, grab a Sutherland and gear up!"

"My name is Kallen, Kouzuki Kallen!" the red haired girl rebel snapped, sounding oddly flustered over the radio, even as her fellow rebels scrambled onto the superior Knightmares. "Wait, what about you?" she directed the question to the girl who was just sitting there, looking ahead.

"I'll be fine," was the response.

Clovis La Britannia, the third prince of the empire and third in line for the throne, lounged about in his mobile command center, watching the massacre of the Shinjuku ghetto with a hint of bored annoyance as his tacticians tried to flush the filthy Eleven terrorists out of their holes like the rats they were.

It really shouldn't have been taking this long; how hard was it to flush out a bunch of vermin, especially if they only had one outdated, clunky and obviously broken Glasgow on their side? Especially considering he'd given the soldiers the free use of lethal force as they saw fit.

"Enemy sighted!" one of the soldiers reported, the prince's eyebrow quirking as he noticed the red Glasgow's signature appear on the map.

"A Feint?" he scoffed, sounding appropriately bored with the situation "How very droll of them…"

His lackadaisical attitude quickly changed when an entire squad of Sutherlands was suddenly wiped out. From that moment, things deteriorated in a hectic scramble for information, as unit after unit dropped like flies to the enemy.

"How can this be!" the prince yelled, watching as his general's strategies were read and countered, almost as if the enemy were read off a script. "How are these uncivilized monkeys beating our superior military weaponry!"

"Your Highness!" one of the bridge bunnies yelled out. "The terrorists have stolen several of Sutherlands!"

"How!" Clovis yelled.

"Unknown sir!" the soldier yelled. "Furthermore, this image just came in from the battle field!" Without even being told, the soldier brought up an image of an entire platoon of Knightmares, absolutely destroyed, most of them having a golden rod of some sort hanging out of their heads.

"What is that?" Bartley asked, confused. "How do terrorists have weapons we don't know about!"

"We can't tell what that is Sir!" the soldier yelled. "Every time we had the soldiers try to approach them, they were killed by some sort of electrical burst."

"So we can't even analyze the damn things!" Clovis yelled. "This failure is unacceptable!"

"Good Afternoon-!" a rather high-pitched smug voice rang through the room's communications greeted them, as a young man with comically oversized glasses, short yet curly silver-white hair and clad in a white labcoat. Ignoring the fat general's yelles, he helped himself to a spoonful of pudding before he said, "I'd say it's time to deploy the A6 special weapon, wouldn't you?"

"We've no time for this right now!" Clovis stated regally, glaring the Earl of Pudding, as he advanced on the map, just as yet another one of their squads went down. "Bring up Quincy's squad!" he yelled, despite Bartley's protests to just pull back. "Reinforce the breach in the encirclement with some of the forces guarding me, all we know for certain is that enemy forces are HERE."

"Now this is just sad," Lelouch, or as one of the men of Ohgi's little band of freedom fighters dubbed her, Amao Tenshi, said as she shot another Knightmare in the head with another arrow, while the rest of the group took out the other Knightmares with her tactics. "I mean, I knew Clovis was bad at strategy, but I didn't think he was _this_ bad."

Snorting, she checked back on the unconscious green haired woman who was resting against a nearby wall. Another Knightmare appeared in front of her, intent on crushing her, but she merely caught the Knightmare's foot with her bare palm and tossed it back up, shooting straight through the metal frame, causing it to explode before the soldier could even eject.

'_Also, just when was I ever this strong?'_ she thought to herself, idly clenching her fist. '_I'm usually not like this…heck, I could barely climb on the truck.' _With another sigh, she didn't even have to open her eyes as she bent over and fired a shot at a Knightmare that was trying to be sneaky. Said Knightmare exploded into many different pieces, although this time the soldier was smart enough to eject early.

Turning on her radio, she said, "Hey Red, You ready for the next part?"

"I said my name is Kallen!" the redhead yelled, getting agitated at her new nickname, response to her sudden hailing. "And I've got the military map ready, but there are no landmarks or anything."

"Not a problem, it'll do." Lelouch assured her, her tone sounding rather bored as she watched Clovis' half-assed attempt to surround her forces. "Still, you've got it ready?"

"Of Course." Kallen said, her voice echoing from her underground position, no doubt confusing whatever Britaininan forces that were above her.

"Good job Red," Lelouch said, ignoring her cry of annoyance. "And…shoot the wall above you now!" As the cries of the Britannian soldiers and cheers of comrades filled the air, she allowed the smirk to grace her features. "Well, that takes care of the army, at any rate."

"Hell yeah!" one of more fiery headed members of the entourage yelled. "We kicked ass!"

"Yes, of course you did," Lelouch said, her voice sounding a little condescending.

"Hold it!" yelled a familiar voice. The ragtag group of so called freedom fighters looked up to see a rather different Knightmare. This one had a bit of a sharper design to it, its hull white with golden trimmings. It raised its giant gun at them, and continued, "You all are under arrest for terrorism against Britannia and her people! Eject from the Knightmares or I will fire!"

"What is that thing?" Ohgi gasped, a little bit in awe at the new Knightmare. "A new model or something!"

"More than likely their hidden ace in the hole or something," Lelouch whispered into the mouthpiece she had attached to pilfered from the radio. "Regardless, do not do ANYTHING. I'll handle this."

"Wait, what! HOW!" the one called Tamaki yelled, "He's probably gonna shoot your ass before you can even string a bow!"

"Don't worry, I've got this covered," the girl said, dropping her bow and walking to the White Knightmare before yelling, "I'm the head of this group! Just let them go and I'll go quietly!"

Kururugi Suzaku, son of the late Prime Minister Kururugi Genbu, frowned as the small slip of a girl walked up to the experimental seventh generation Knightmare, her hands way above her head. Not only did she look disturbingly familiar, the fact that she claimed that she was the leader of the terrorists was something he couldn't quite wrap his head around. He had figured it would be his old sensei leading them, not a high school girl.

In the middle of his musings, he didn't notice the girl smirk as she was literally several paces away from the Lancelot. Getting his bearings, he was about to grab the girl, but out of nowhere, his heads-up display was met with all dirt and random debris, as all his systems started to flash red and read 'CRITICAL ERROR' on all the display readings!

"What the hell!" Suzaku yelled, going trying to jostle the controls in order to coax anything out of the new generation Knightmare. Realizing nothing was working, he tried to eject, only to realize that it was jammed!

The last thing Suzaku heard before he blacked out was Cecile screaming his name while Lloyd had an apparent heart attack in the background.

Outside the Knightmare, Lelouch whistled a jaunty tune as she turned to Kallen and her Knightmare, who had not only shot the white Knightmare, but had also grabbed its head and slammed it face first into a nearby ruined building. Lelouch removed her cap and bowed to Kallen. The fact that building collapsed on the new mecha was perhaps a little overkill, but it worked nonetheless.

"We did it!" Kallen cheered, pumping her fist as she watched the white Knightmare sink into the depths of the abandoned building, buried under several tons of collapsed steel and concrete.

"I have to admit, that was slightly overkill," Lelouch said, putting her hat back on. "Well then, now to part two of the operation, shall we? The rest of you fall back for now and start evacuating the civilians. Use the stolen Sutherlands and avoid the Brittannian forces. If any of them try to talk to you, maintain radio silence. Understood?"

"What about you?" Kallen asked, looking at the tiny girl who wielded a bow that could somehow take out enemy Knightmares with just a single strike.

"I have some unfinished business to do," the girl said, turning around and waving to the group. Pulling out the communicator, Lelouch hailed Kallen's radio. "Red, I have a favor to ask of you."

"Heh? What do you mean?" the red headed girl asked.

"There's a girl hidden away a few blocks from here," she said. "I need you to go pick her up and make sure that you and no one else find her, alright?"

"Wait, what?" Kallen asked.

"Just do this, and I will be in you debt," Lelouch said. That said, the line went dead.

"Hey, Amao!" Tamaki said, about to run after her, but he was held back by Ohgi.

"Don't," Ohgi said. "Let's just go and get the civilians out of here."

Knocking out a nearby guard, Lelouch grimaced slightly as she tried to fit into the larger uniform with little success. Her irritation getting to a near high point, she found a female soldier and knocked her out as well, thankfully this uniform fitting a slightly better. Thankfully, the helmets were one-sized fits all. Hiding her bow was also a simple manner; it just disappeared when she let go of it.

'Honestly, this is just sad,' Lelouch thought to herself, as she easily walked past the other soldiers. 'Seriously, you'd think with someone as paranoid as Clovis, he'd have anyone who looked the least bit suspicious shot, or at the very least questioned.' Making her way up to the command center, she stopped to manipulate the ships power source for a bit. Her late manipulations caused the ship to lose most of its power, causing a ship-wide blackout.

Smirking, she made her way up, knocking out any soldier that tried to get in her way with a well-placed strike to their solar plexus.

"Who the hell are you?" Bartley demanded, the portly general seeing only a worthless soldier that had dared break into the command center during a black out "Don't just stand there you idiot! Get the lights back on!"

Lelouch didn't even bother to respond to the portly general, creating her bow and taking a shot at the man's neck, killing him instantly. As his body collided agains the wall with a meaty splat she let a dark smirk grace her features.

"Bartley!" the prince yelled, looking after the general in confusion and fear as he heard more and more disturbing splats sound off all around him. "What's going on here? What is that sound!"

"So petulant, Prince Clovis." Lelouch chuckled, smirking as her elder brother directed his angry glare towards her, only to suddenly change to fear as he found a drawn military issued handgun aimed at his forehead in the her hand.

"Calm yourself," the soldier said in a calm and even voice; evidently female if the tone of voice was anything to go by. "It wouldn't do for you to seem out of place when you order a retreat."

"Are…Are you with the terrorists?" Clovis demanded, flinching as the female figure advanced on him, gun in hand, before he steeled himself and mustered the remains of what little courage he had left to say, "Do you intend to kill me?"

"Not just yet," Lelouch muttered, smirking at her elder brother, stepping into the light and removing her helmet, her purple eyes flashing, even as Clovis' own eyes widened in shocked recognition. "First, I need you to call off the attack, have your men pull out of the slums, and make sure that the Eleven's are not to be harmed any further."

Clovis said nothing to her at first, only following her as he was held at gun point. As he finished, he stepped away from the console, his hands above his head as he took a seat and set his arms on the armrests. "So, what will you have me do now? Serenade you with a lovely little song of spring?"

"As fun as that would be," Lelouch started to say, "I'm going to have to turn it down." She tossed the gun to the side, much to Clovis' confusion. Flipping her hair, Lelouch glared at her older sibling and raised her foot, slamming it into his chest. "Now you're going to tell me all about the murder of Marianne the Flash, the favored wife of the Emperor. And don't lie to me."

"What are you talking about? I know nothing about that!" Clovis yelled, coughing up blood from the blow. When he looked back up, he found the girl in front of him with a giant golden great bow, an arrow notched and ready to shoot straight through his skull. "I really don't know anything about that!" Clovis continued to yell, his eyes shutting tight with fear. "Princess Cornelia should know something! She was head of her security!"

"The Witch of Britannia?" Lelouch muttered, lessening her grip on her arrow, and her eyes covered by her bangs.

"Before you kill me, I'd like to know one thing," Clovis said, his voice now even and level, almost as if he was talking to one of his courtesan women. Seeing Lelouch's silence as the approval to continue, he did so. "Why are you so fascinated with the inner workings of the Royal Family? Surely a commoner like yourself has-urk!" he was silence again by the dark haired girl's foot slamming into his chest again, where he was sure he felt a rib or two crack.

"Any child would want to know why their mother was killed," she snarled, letting go of the arrow.

"Lelouch-!" was the final word that the Third Prince uttered, before his head was impaled by the golden arrow, his brains splattering across his chair and the wall behind him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So...what do you all think?<em>**

**_Please leave a review and tell me:_**

**_1) What you liked/disliked_**

**_2) What made you go, "Uh...WTF!"_**

**_3) Is this a good idea worth continuing?_**

**P.S. I have been working on Naruto: The Running of the Sun as well as the two versions of Magic Long Since Forgotten. Please do not worry, I'll try to crank out those chapters as soon as I am able. So I hope this tides you all over in the meantime. **


End file.
